The Dragon Mage
by Shadow-Proclamation8
Summary: After a night of drinking, the Dragonborn accidently finds himself in Earthland. There he will meet up with a group of rowdy wizards and go on many new adventures. Join them now, as they save the world from many threats both large and small. Provided his wise ass doesn't get them all killed first.
1. A Drunken Journey

**Drem yol lok everyone! First off I must say for the longest time I never actually thought about combining Skyrim and Fairy Tail. I have no idea why, just never came to mind. Then out of curiosity I check out this page, read one of the stories and BOOM! Here we are. **Now it will follow the Skyrim story almost to a T. But a few things will be changed for convenience and some for fun. You'll see when it comes up. Anyway enjoy!****

* * *

 _Even we, who ride the currents of time cannot see past it's end._ ** _-Paarthurnax_**

* * *

Skyrim. A land of harsh, frozen weather and great beauty. It had seem much conflict in the past few years. From a full on civil war, too actual dragons raining down fire and frost from the sky, hell even a vampire uprising. However despite all that chaos one man had not only stopped it all. But made the homeland of the Nordic race peaceful once more... Well as peaceful as it get's around here anyway.

This man is known by many names. Hero, saviour, soldier, drunker and the list goes on. However he is most commonly known by one. In the language of the dragons he is Dovahkiin, however to his people, he is Dragonborn! But you all can just call him Erdan White-Mare. Right now he was preforming his favorite downtime activity. Getting drunk off his ass.

"T-Tanks f-for the drunk...barten- 'Hic' bartender lady." He shouted as he left Candlehearth Hall. A noticeable wobble in his step. Stepping out into the snowy streets of Windhelm, was a tall muscular Nord man. With longer then average dark white hair and a beard, with light skin and green eyes. As he tried to put back on his Dragonbone helmet something didn't seem right.

"What the heck? W-W-Why is so 'Hic' dark?" The answer being that somehow he'd put it on backwards. Yes people Erdan's that drunk.

"Ha! You lightweight." Said another Nord from behind him. Who appeared to be just as drunk as he was. A few seconds later, he passed out right into a snow bank.

As he stumbled along. Erdan fixed his helmet, just before bumping into someone dressed in blue robes. "Watch where your going you filthy drunk!" He shot harshly before continuing on his way.

"Oh yah? W-Well... you too! Ha showed him." That's where the intoxicated Dovahkiin noticed the robed man had dropped something. Normally he'd try and return this persons lost property. But he was a dick so, hey free loot!

Picking it up, it appeared to be a magic scroll. A drunken smirk stretched across his face. For you see, now it was time for another one of his favourite drunken activities. Something he simply called...

"DRUNK MAGIC!" He screamed to the heavens right before racing out of the city gates. Surprisingly no longer tripping over his own feet. After leaving the city, and making sure there was enough wide open space. It was time for some fun! Opening it, he saw the usual magic writing you'd find on any scroll. But after an initial skim of the words it was clear that this was not a spell he'd seen before. Either that, or he's so drunk he forgot how to read. But no matter which it was this will still be fun.

Funnelling magic into the scroll. It immediately after burned away with electric blue flames. Once it did, Erdan could feel the magic power build in his hands. Accentuated by electric blue swirling balls resting in his palms.

"Oh this will be cool." Swaying his arms slowly to the right. He stood tall, hands stretched under him. Raising the right one high above his head, he brought it down to the ground, causing a large explosion of energy. Surrounding him was a large twister of magic power that extended high into the heavens.

At the amazing display all he could say was. "Ah man. So pretty." With a drunken slur.

Feeling a tingle on his feet. The Dovahkiin saw his legs begin to dematerialize. "WHAT IN THE 16 REALMS OF OBLIVION IS HAPPENING!?" He shouted. With his body disappearing more by the second he tried his best to escape the vortex of magic. But he could no longer move. Everything up to his neck was now gone with no signs of stopping. Just before his head vanished he let out a mighty shout, then silence. The vortex vanishing immediately after.

 **...**

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Erdan screamed. However it slowly stopped as he noticed everything was ok. Examining himself, everything seemed to be present. Legs, arms, torso, head, armour and the sword on his hip all intact.

"Oh thank the Nine." He said while breathing a sigh of relief. "That was defiantly among the top 'Hic' five weirdest things that's ever happened to me." Looking around, he could see that the environment had changed. No longer was he in a near frozen tundra. Instead it was an almost barren and hot wasteland, filled with many chasms along the ground.

"What the heck? Either I'm way drunker then I thought or something ain't right here." All of a sudden he heard a sound. Turning in it's direction, he saw a large dust cloud approaching fast. At first he thought it might be some kind of dust storm. But as it got closer he saw figures inside. It eventually stopped in front of him, revealing large monkey-like beings with green fur, that had hearts along their arms and purplish skin.

"Wow." Was his only response.

"Lookey what we have here." Said a bigger one who looked to be their leader. "Another human walks into our turf. Don't you know how what happens to your kind when they come here?"

"Look monkey boy, I don't ev- 'Hic' even know where I am. So either tell me or fetch me another bottle of mead... you know what do both anyway." This creature was clearly not very happy with this fools words. How dare he talk to him like that! The fact he was clearly drunk didn't help much either.

"Your a real cheeky drunk you know that." His only response was a drunken laugh. Ok that's it! "Your really pissing me off you little runt. Prepare to die!" Rearing back his massive fist, the beast went right for Erdan's chest. Making contact, the drunken Dragonborn skid back a few feet a grunt exiting his throat. After a moment the large ape gripped his throbbing hand.

" _Damn that armour is tough. Is it made of bones? What kind are they?_ " It wondered. Stretching out his body Erdan seemed relatively find despite taking that blow.

"Just because you have weird armour doesn't mean your safe! I'm still gonna ki-" It's gloating was interrupted when a huge shard of ice wedged itself into his shoulder. Screaming out in pain, it saw his opponent with mist radiating off his left hand.

"Shouldn't have done that monkey." He told him with an intense stare.

"Shit your a wizard? Doesn't matter, I've killed your kind before!" Charging right into battle the monkey creature readied another punch, While at the same time our drunken Dragonborn reached for his sword. Ducking under the left hock, Erdan slashed it right across the chest. The sword was European style with an ebony handle and guard, a ring on the end of the handle plus a thinner streak going along the actual blade. Speaking of, the blade looked to be made out of the exact same type of bone as his armour. Finishing it up was a weird rune in the middle of the guard.

Not only did this leave a huge cut along it's chest, but for a moment, it swore the sword glowed a combination of red and green. "Damn! What's with that thing?"

"This is my baby, I call her Leech Fang. And she's going to cut," Erdan smacked the side of it into his gauntlet making a loud clunk sound. "you up!" The monkey monster roared in anger as it continued it's assault. Jumping into the air, it tried to go for an axe kick. But it never made contact as Erdan hopped out of the way, stumbling a little due to his still being heavily intoxicated. The beast got closer and took a swing but it was again dodged. Mainly because his target lost balance and stumbled backwards. As he went back, his foot was sent right into it's jaw, knocking it back a bit.

As he got back up Leech Fang was sent into a downward slash, which hit it's stunned target. The Ape-like creature screamed both in pain and rage. This drunken fool was making a mockery of him in front of his pack. And he will not stand for this!

"YOUR DEAD YOU FUCKING SHRIMP!"

"W-w-wait a 'Hic' second mate. I got something to s-say first." It was clear that this thing wasn't going to listen but in the few seconds before Erdan would have gotten a punch to the face, he was able to say, " ** _Ven Gaar_ _Nos!_** " A large puff of air left his mouth immediately after saying that. This puff a few seconds after shifted into a miniature cyclone, that picked up and spun the enraged primate around. The effects dissipated soon after, which caused monkey boy to faceplate into the ground. Before it could get up, Erdan plunged his sword right into the back of it's neck, effectively killing him.

The other monsters looked at their dead leader with shock. "So anyone else want to try?" The Dragonborn asked. Everyone seemed hesitant at first, but they collectively figured that with their numbers it be easy to kill this human. He could see their answer on each of their monkey faces.

"Good because I need some more soul gems." Sheathing his blade, a dark purple ball appeared in his hands. Extending them cause two of them to glow a mild purple. "Now be gone, **_Sturn Bah Qo!_** " Out of nowhere the sky turned dark and heavy rain began to fall. At first they didn't seem to mind it, hell this place could defiantly use the rain. But the mood was soured when a large bolt of lightning hit one of them.

This caused them all to panic as soon after another bolt hit a different member of the pack. They all tried to run away but no matter how far they went it always hit one of them. After a few strikes they started to die, luckily the second was one of the glowing ones. Purple energy flowed out of it's corpse and into one of the smaller pink crystals in his pocket. It also glowed as this happened. After a minute or two the skies became clear and Erdan was alone again.

"Let that show yah! I guess one soul is good, now if you'll be excusing be." Walking over to a nearby mound he suddenly fell face first into it. "I'm just going to go sleepy-bye now." And with that his new adventure in this realm has begun!... As soon as he wakes up that is.

 **And that's chapter one done. If you can't tell from how I handled this I'm writing this story mainly for fun. Which means I'm going to be taking a more playful spin on things, instead of the story that inspired this which was more serious. So prepare for some craziness down the road for sure friends. Also, I'm thinking of having this Skyrim be slightly modded. So if you have any suggestions for mods that aren't to out there make sure to tell me about them. Anyway that's all for now, make sure to follow/favorite, and defiantly leave a review. Till next time dogs!**


	2. Meeting the Fairies

**Here we are, back again with another chapter. So I got some question that I feel need to be answered last time. I may or may not do this at the beginning of each chapter, but in this case I must.**

 **54godamora: It was Dragonborn by ShadowFuse. It's decent but he hasn't updated in a while.**

 **thedark2: That's a neat suggestion, but unfortunately I can't seem to find a list of the 29 new shouts anywhere. So if you, or anyone really, knows where I can find them please tell me.(I'm a console player so I can't download it)**

 **zack32: In order: Yep. It's shortly after the defeat of Lullaby, that will be elaborated on next chapter and I'm glad you asked that as it allows me a good Segway to say this. **In terms of pairing yes, yes Erdan will indeed have one. If you haven't figured out who yet I suggest you take a quick peek up. Or read the notification email again but take a closer look at it.****

 ** ** ** **Chyllus: Why sir I'm flattered.********

 ** **Literally everyone who asked: Ok jeez! Here you go.****

 ** **S ** **o that's all for now. Let's get into the story shall we.********

 **I do not own these properties. Skyrim is owned by Bethesda studious, while Fairy Tail is owned by** **Funimation, A-1 pictures and Hiro Mashima. All OC's that appear, as well as this story, are all mine baby.**

"Ah my head. Please tell me I didn't go home with another Argonian, and if I did at least let it be a female this time." Lifting his face off a massive wet spot, he drools a lot when drunk, Erdan rubbed his head to try and reduce his hangover. Looking over his surroundings he found that he was not in Hjerim like he thought, but instead laying on some kind of dirt mound. Rolling over he more closely examined his surroundings.

"Well shit. Did I do drunk magic again?" The Dragonborn asked himself. As he laid there it all slowly came back to him. The incident with the scroll, those monkey things, that beggar woman trying to seduce him... oh wait that was before he started drinking. And funny enough a quarter of the reason why he started.

"Well I guess I'd better get going, not going to find a way out of here just standing around." But as he walked into the sun he found it beating down on him intensely.

"Yeah, might need to modify my attire a bit." With the speed of a demon he swapped out his helmet for a hood that was about the same colour as his armour.

"Ah much better. Now which way to go?" Taking out an elven dagger he tossed it into the air. When it landed the blade appeared to be pointing north-east. "Well good a direction as any." Picking it up he walked on. As he continued to walk, Erdan thought over his predicament. He was currently stranded in Akatosh knows where, with no signs of civilization anywhere. This was very bad. After all if he couldn't find a town then how was he going to get more booze? He's only got like... twenty bottles left!?

"Ah fuck-nuggets! I need to find an inn somewhere and fast. At this rate I'll run out in an hours, maybe a little longer if I take smaller sips. Ah who am I kidding?" As if he could restrain himself like that. Out of nowhere our Nordic hero heard something. It sounded a lot like groaning, and from more then one person. Making his way over to where it was coming from he stumbled on an alarming scene.

There were five people and an oddly coloured cat laying on the ground. The one closest to him was about seventeen with spiky pink hair. He wore a black sleeveless vest, white pants and a white scaly scarf around his neck. On his shoulder was a strange red emblem Erdan hadn't seen before. Almost looked like some kind of guild symbol in a way. Knelling down beside him, our friendly neighborhood Dovahkiin looked him over.

"Ah man he doesn't look to good." Lifting his head up Erdan took out two small bottles one filled with red liquid, the other green. Pouring both down his throat he glowed for a moment before his black eyes snapped open.

"Wh-where am I!?"

"Wow, wow there buddy calm down. I found you all unconscious."

"You all? Oh crap that's right!" The pink haired man leapt up, albeit weakly, and raced over to everyone else. "Everyone get up! Come on guys!" He pleaded while slapping them. Slowing they all began to regain consciousness.

Near a large rock was another young man, around the same age as the last, with spiky black hair and dark blue eyes wearing a white jacket with blue outlines, and olive pants with black boots. There was also a beautiful blonde woman, again about the same age, with brown eyes. She had on an orange top that really showed off her impressive chest with a blue jean miniskirt. On her hip was a brown belt with some kind of holder in it as well as a whip.

The third person was a slightly older woman with long red hair and brown eyes. She wore armour on her arms and chest, paired with a blue skirt and black boots. She too was stunningly beautiful and appeared to have a decent pair of breasts as well, although the armour made it harder to tell. Fifth was an old short man with white hair and a big mustache. His attire consisted of a white shirt with the same symbol that was on pink hairs shoulder stamp under an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat.

"Urg what is it lizard brain? Can't you see I'm trying to die of starvation in peace over here?" Complained the black haired teen. It was then he noticed that someone else had appeared. Soon after everyone else took notice of him.

"Am I hallucinating or are you real?" Asked the blonde weakly.

"Last time I checked I was real. But who knows, maybe that's changed over the past week. Let me check." He smacked his chest a few times. "Nope still real."

"Please feed us!" Asked a blue furry blur as it attached to his face. Ripping it off, he saw the cat that was with them. It had blue fur with a white underbelly and long tail. For some reason it also had a small green sack tied around it's neck. However something was off.

"Did you just talk?"

"Yes."

"... HOLY CRAP! Are you some kind of mini Khajiit?" Everyone raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's that?" Asked the cat.

"So not a mini Khajit then? Damn, always wanted to meet one of those."

"Sorry for him I suppose we should introduce ourselves. My name is Erza." Said the redhead. "This is Natsu, Grey, Lucy, our guild master Makarov and the one who latched onto you is Happy."

"Nice to meet you my name is Erdan White-Mare, but you can call me Erdan."

"An unusual name I must say." Said Makarov. "It sounds foreign."

"Well I guess it is. Forgive me, but you all look like shit." They got a downtrodden look after that, especially Lucy.

"We haven't eaten in days." All of them, minus Erza, said simultaneously as their stomach's growled.

"I know it's a lot to ask but could you spare something. I literally don't care what it is at this point." Natsu asked.

"Don't be stupid Natsu. These's no way this guy has enough food on him to feed all of us. I'm not even sure he has anything on him at all. I mean take a look, do you see a backpack anywhere? Maybe a giant cart like Erza always has with her?" Grey pointed out.

"What did you call me!?" He shouted back in anger.

"You heard me ya fire clown."

"At least I'm not a pervy flasher."

"By the way Grey your clothes?" Happy pointed out. Sure enough, he'd stripped down to his underwear in a matter of moments.

"Crap not again!" Erdan was confused, how'd he do that without realizing it? However he quickly shook it off. As the two continued to argue our Dragonborn friend made his way over to a large, flat looking rock nearby.

"Will you two shut it!" Demanded Erza. Immediately both stopped fighting and looked a her with fearful expressions on their faces. "We don't have time for your buffoonery. But Natsu is right, anything you can provide would be greatly appr- where'd he go?" Only now did they realized Erdan was gone.

"So he was a mirage!" Happy exclaimed.

"No I just walked over here yah dumb cat." Turning to face him the groups jaws collectively drop as their eyes grew very wide. On that rock was a buffet! Soups, stews, large cheese wheels, various finely cooked pieces of meat, fruit, all of it on plates or in bowls.

"HOLY CRAP!" Grey, Natsu and Lucy exclaimed.

"If your really that hungry then be my guest." He offered. Without any form of hesitation all of them rushed over and started devouring the food.

"Damn this is so good!" The pink haired teen shouted in pure joy over finally being able to fill his stomach. Makarov got up, then went over and patted Erdan on the knee.

"Thank you very much you've made this old man so happy." He told him as anime style tears flowed down his face. Clearly just as happy as Natsu.

"Um... no problem."

"Where'd you get all this food from?" Asked Lucy.

"Oh it was just cluttering up my inventory."

"Huh?"

"Who cares just eat!" Grey spat at her with a chicken breast in his mouth. Happy flew over holding a rectangular piece of meat.

"Hey Erdan is this fish?"

"Why yes it is. It's actually a salmon steak, why?"

"I was just wondering if you have any raw fish on you." His blonde comrade gave the cat a deadpan look.

"Come on happy as if he'd-"

"Yeah sure here." Out of thin air he pulled out six more raw salmon steaks and handed them over.

"Where did those come from!?"

After everyone had their fill they all sighed in relief. "That was great! Thanks for that man." Natsu said with a big friendly smile.

"No problem, now about my reward?"

"Huh?"

"Clearly you don't know how this works. I stumble upon you needing help of some kind, I help, then you give me something." They all paused for a moment.

"... Like what?"

"Well money is always good but if you have them I'll also take any gems, potions, magic scrolls/books, weapons, amour, treasure, maybe some training. You know something like any of those." There was another pause.

"Well... we don't really have anything like that on use. Although we'd be happy to reward you when we get back to Fairy Tail." The short man told him.

"Fairy what now?"

"Wait you've never heard of Fairy Tail?" Asked the buxom blonde. His confused look gave her all the answer she needed. "Seriously!? How could you not have heard of Fairy Tail!? They're the most amazing magic guild ever!"

"Don't you mean **we're** the most amazing guild? You are one of us you know." Natsu reminded her. She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. Also, if what she said was accurate, that means everyone here is a mage then. Neat.

"How about this then. I'm totally lost so if you take me back with you, we can call it even."

"That sounds reasonable. But I'm afraid there's one major problem we have to deal with first."

"Which is?"

"We don't know where we are either!" They all shouted in dismay.

"You mean we're all stuck here!?"

"No we'll find our way out." Happy stated with determination. "I'll defiantly get us home for sure!"

Lucy sent a glare at him. "SHUT UP STUPID CAT! YOUR THE REASON WE GOT LOST IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Natsu help, Lucy's being mean again."

"Hell no! I am not getting stuck in some wasteland with weird monkey monsters in it. We need to get out so I can restock on my booze supply." Everyone deadpanned at that. Although, Erza managed to catch something in his words.

"Wait, you said monkey monsters? What did they look like specifically?"

"Well they were big, walked and talked like people, had green fur with pink hearts along their arms." Her eyes beamed at this new information.

"Everyone if what Erdan said is true then we're almost home free. Forest Vulcan's never venture to far from the forest. Which means we're close." Everyone virtually started a party at the news. "So which way did they come from?"

"Um... good question. See I was drunk at the time, not only that but I've been walking a bit." They all groaned in disappointment. "But I think I may have a solution." Everyone perked up at that.

"Now that I have something more concrete I may have a spell that can show the way." Raising his left hand, a ball of light materialized in his palm. With a quick flash an ethereal line of energy appeared, and it was heading west of where they were standing. "Salvation is that way." They weren't sure what kind of magic that was but hey, they weren't going to argue.

With that everyone started moving. There was silence for a couple of minutes before Erza broke the ice. "So I have to ask. What kind of amour is that? I've never seen anything like it." She asked with intrigue as she looked it over.

"Oh this? It's something I like to call dragonbone armour."

"Why'd you call it that?" Asked Natsu.

"Well because it's made of dragon bones, duh." Everyone froze at that.

"Come again?"

"Dragon bones, this armour is almost entirely made of dragon bones. I also have a helmet of the same kind but it's too hot out to wear it right now." He didn't get any response from them until...

"THAT'S SO COOL!" The redhead shouted with glee as she ran right up to him. Her eyes sparkling like the stars. "How'd you get that? Did it cost a lot? Can I have some too!? I need answers now!"

 _"You know, seeing her this excited makes her look adorable._ Actually I made the entire set, plus the sword on my hip." He saw no reason not to tell her the truth. Furthermore it allowed him to get his massive ego stroked for a bit.

"Amazing!" And there it was. "But a quick question. Where'd you get the bones from?"

"I acquired them by ripping the pieces off the dragons I slew. Took a bit to get enough but I did it."

"Wait you've met dragons!?" It was Natsu's turn to run over like an excited child who just saw their idol. However, his expression was different. Less like a fanboy and more like a man who wanted answers.

"And killed them dead, well, all but two." He didn't care what that bitch Delphine said, Paarthurnax get's to live!... Unless he really needs to learn a new shout. Plus Odahviing makes a great alternative to drunk driving after a bender.

* * *

"T-T-That's right (Hic), burn those spupid beasts away." Erdan commanded as he rode on a large red dragon.

"Dovahkiin that is but a single mudcrab." A disgruntled Odahviing pointed out.

"Hey, hey, do not talk back to me dragon!" He told him while smacking a wine bottle against the top of it's head. "I am the mast(Hic) master here you said so. Plus there is totally not one, there's like... five. Now burn them all!"

" _Sigh Every time I am summoned I regret betraying Alduin a little more."_

* * *

"Ah good times."

"Have you, or any of the dragons you've met, even heard of a dragon called Igneel?"

"Igneel, Igneel… name doesn't sound familiar, but I don't really get a chance to talk to things trying to kill me. What's he look like maybe I've seen him."

"He's really big with red scales and a lot of scares all over his body. His wings are also slightly ripped." Thinking it over a moment Erdan shook his head.

"Sorry can't say I have. The only red dragon I know of is Odahviing, and he doesn't match what you've described all that much."

"Oh I see." Natsu was very clearly unhappy with this news. Erdan felt bad for him so...

"Look how about I keep my eyes and ears open. If I hear anything I'll get back to you. Deal?" He seemed to perk up at that.

"Deal."

"Everyone look!" Turning their attention back to the initial task, they saw some grass starting to grow. More over they saw trees in the distance. Everyone, minus Erdan, hollered with joy before rushing off towards sweat freedom. The Dragonborn tailed behind but was having trouble. Apparently all this excitement was increasing everyone's speed something fierce.

"Hey slow down. It's not always easy to run in this armour you know!"

"No way man, we're almost home free!"

"Shame on you for even thinking of abandoning him Natsu." Grey said as he began catching up to his pink haired rival.

"Your just jealous because I'm in the lead."

"Seriously guy! Can you two not give it a break for three seconds." Lucy complained. "Also Grey your clothes."

"Shit!"

"Does he strip often?" Erdan asked her.

"You have no idea."

After a whole lot of running they eventually made it back to town. It was a calm and nice place, Magnolia they called it. However it confirmed one major thing for our Nordic hero. He was defiantly not in Skyrim anymore. Hell, he didn't appear to be in Tamriel at all. Why does this kind of crazy shit always happen to him?

"Hope they at least have good liquor here." He muttered. "Thanks for this you guys."

"No problem. So what are you going to do now?"

"Not really sure. Guess I'll get my bearings a bit, then grab some supplies and head out. After that who knows."

"Do you not have a home to go back to?" Asked Happy.

"No, as the old man guessed I'm new to these parts so I'm about as lost as you can be."

"Well if your looking to set up shop somewhere you could join our guild." Natsu pointed out with his signature big and toothy, but friendly grin.

"Really you'd let me join?... Wait what kind of crazy initiation do I have to pass? Because the last place I tried to join made me dive head first into a ancient tomb, collect a dusty old book that may not have even been there, help restore said book, convince the local leaders to reinstate a festival for them and only after did they let me join."

"... Well luckily you won't have to go through something like that. But I guess we could ask Gramps if he's cool with it." Everyone turned to Makarov.

"I don't see why now."

"Alright then welcome aboard Erdan!" The pinkhead rapped his arm around his shoulder. "Once we're there all you need to do is get your guild mark and that's that."

As for the man himself, to be honest Erdan was kinda stunned. They had just met him and yet they were already being so nice. Usually he'd have to do something for people to earn that. When they finally got to the building itself it was shown to be large with white walls, a large decorated red door with pentagonal shaped windows on either side. Above the door was a large sign with the guilds name written in blue letters and the same symbol he'd seen on everyone on both sides of it. Truth be told it didn't look all that impressive to him, nice for sure but nothing amazing.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail! So you excited?"

"About as excited as one can be when they're about to join a place they have never heard of."

Walking through the door the Dragonborn was met with quite a sight. The place was bustling with activity, with many colourful characters spread out doing various activities. " _Looks a lot more vibrant then the Thieves guild that's for sure. Doesn't smell as bad_ _either."_

"Were alive everybody!" Natsu shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the group. After a second they all cheered, extremely happy for their friends return.

"Glad your back guys!"

"Yeah, we were beginning to think you'd died out there."

"Does this mean I don't get to raid Grey's house?"

"Who the hell just said that!" The dark haired wizard shot back.

"I'm so glad your all safe." Said a female voice. Looking over, Erdan was stunned. Standing there was a young woman of below average height with long white hair, which was a tad lighter then his own. It also had a small ponytail at the top. She had light skin with blue eyes, but what he noticed most of all was just how gorgeous she was! Her face was like an angel's, her figure voluptuous and her bust amazingly huge. Defiantly bigger then Lucy's.

"Oh well who do we have here?" She asked as she finally noticed Erdan.

"This is Erdan White-Mare. We wouldn't have made it out without him." Lucy told her.

"Well then on behalf of every member of Fairy Tail, thank you. My name is Mirajane." She extender her hand. However he seemed distracted.

"102 cm at minimum." The Dragonborn muttered to himself as he defiantly wasn't looking at her eyes..

"Pardon me?"

"Oh sorry it's nice to meet you Mirajane. I was just... thinking. _About how sexy you are._ "

"Oh please just call me Mira." She told him with a cheerful smile. "So are you just dropping them off or are you here to join?"

"I'm joining up."

"Splendid! Then if you'll follow me, I can get you your guild mark." When he first saw the branding tool, Erdan thought they were planning to burn the mark into him. However, after some explaining from Mira, it turns out all they need to do is stamp you with some magic ink. And they came in a variety of colours too! He decided to get his mark on his right bicep in icy blue.

"Wow that was much easier then joining the Bards Collage."

"So Natsu found another one eh?" Looking over his shoulder he saw two middle aged men walking over. One was a slim, mildly muscular man of average height with short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair. He had tanned skin and dark eyes. He wore a knee-length white jacket with a blue interior, a black shirt and brown pants. Around his neck was a silver neckless with a big S on it. Erdan later learned his name was Macao Conbolt.

The other was also slim with light skin and brown hair done in a large pompadour like style. He wore a light green floral print shite with brown pants. This guy was Wakaba Mine.

"So newbie I have to ask, why is Erza staring at you?" Asked Macao. Sure enough the redheaded wizard was hiding behind a table right now. Her eyes glued onto him.

"She's been staring at my armour every since we met. She really wants a set for herself."

"Figures." Said Wakaba as he took a puff of his cigarette.

"So buddy I was meaning to ask. What was that spell you used back there? You know the one that showed us the way?" Grey asked.

"That was a spell called Clairvoyance. It shows the way to my current objective, although there are limits."

"Now let me ask you something my friend. Where can a man get some good booze around here?" He asked rubbing his hands together. Grey deadpanned and pointed over to the bar. Leaving behind a cloud of dust as he ran, Erdan was already there.

"Didn't have trouble running then, hu?"

Looking over all his options, our white haired Nord's mouth was practically watering. Everything here looked delicious! "What can I get you?" Asked Mira. Apparently she was the bartender here.

"Let's see... I'll take that and that, oh some of the green stuff. And a large mug of that one!"

"Alright that will be three hundred Jewels please."

"... _Ah_ _crap-baskets_." He didn't have any money from this place. But if he's broke, then he can't get any alcohol! Unless...

"Come on I'm new to the guild, plus I have no money on me right now. I'm sure someone as beautiful as you can make an exception just this once and give me a freebie?"

"Hummm… well it's unorthodox... but I guess I can look the other way this once. You did bring back the master and Erza's team after all. Just one moment."

{Speech increased to 70}

"Wow impressive." Turning his head he saw a beautiful but scantily clad young woman with long brown curly hair, purple eyes and slightly tanned skin. She wore almost nothing on her top half minus a blue bikini top to cover her impressive bust along with brown carpi pants and some high heeled sandals. Her Fairy Tail symbol was on her lower left abdomen.

" _Seriously are all girls here this hot?_ " The four he had met so far were way more attractive then most of the woman he'd seen back in Skyrim. Even some he caught a glance of back in the village were up there too. If so, sweet!

"I've been trying to convince her to give me free drinks for ages. But Mira's never given in once. Names Cana Alberona by the way."

"Erdan White-Mare. So I'm going to go out on a limb here and say your a bit of a drinker right." She didn't answer. Instead she picked up a large barrel of booze and started chugging it.

"Sorry what?"

"I see I was right. So anything you recommend from here?"

"Oh it's all good, but I'd go with the Vemron Grape. It's to die for." Soon after Mirajane came back with his drinks.

"Well as dad always says, "Over the lips and though the gums, like it or not liver, here it comes." Taking a big swig his expression did not show joy. Rather, it seemed disappointed.

"What did you not like it?" Cana asked, having noticed this.

"No it's good. But I didn't expect it to be so weak." Chugging down the remaining three it was all the same. "Man it's going to take me forever to get drunk at this rate."

"Well if you want something stronger I think I know what might do it for you. Mira! Bring him a bottle of Crush Master."

"You know your tab is almost maxed out right? And that this will finish the job?"

"Don't worry I'll get a job and pay for it, just get the man his bottle." Shrugging, she soon came back with a large bottle filled with burning orange liquid.

"What you have there is Crush Master. That is without a doubt the strongest, and spiciest, drink we got here."

"Well it defiantly looks amazing." Popping the cork, Erdan brought it up to his lips and took a swig. "Oh yeah! That's much better. But still no where near as good as my favorite."

"I find that hard to believe." Cana told him. Finding it hard to fathom a drink more powerful then that one.

"Oh really? Then give this a try." Reaching behind his back he produced a metal crafe. From the sound it made when it hit the counter, it was clearly filled with liquid.

"This is Cliff Racer, the strongest drink I've every come across. And believe you me I've done my research." Pouring some into mug, the brunette beauty saw a deep crimson alcohol. It actually reminded her of wine at first glance. However the fact that it was making a sizzling sound showed it was clearly not. Taking a whiff of it, it really backed a punch. So much so she actually flinched.

" _Cough cough_ ah jeez. That's some strong stuff." However she would not back out of drinking it. Taking a decent sip, the kickback was like getting hit in the gut with a flaming Warhammer.

"Damn! This is some potent ass stuff for sure." She said in between coughing fits.

"So how is it?"

"Like I just got hit with a flaming hammer. I felt like I was going to pass out for a second. Can I have some more?"

"But didn't you just say you were going to pass out a moment ago?" A concerned Mira asked.

"Yes, but once you get past that it is a good drink. Plus it's strangely addicting." Erdan decided to be friendly and just give her the whole crafe, which she happily accepted. Erdan continued to enjoy his own drink as he scanned his surroundings more thoroughly.

" _So I wonder where the hell I am. Am I in some weird corner of Oblivion? No. These guys don't look like Daedra, don't act like them either. I guess I could just ask someone._ " Out of thin air Natsu suddenly popped in. "What's up?"

"Fight me?"... Wait what?

"I'm sorry what?"

"What are you deaf? I said fight me! Since the first moment I saw you I thought you looked strong. But after realizing you were a wizard, I was reminder of Erza way to much. Now I'm curious to see what you've got." He told him with his fist engulfed in flames.

"Jeez Natsu give it a rest." Macao told him.

"Yeah kid, the man just got here. At least let him have a bit of a rest." Wakaba added.

"I already did that, now it's fighting time!"

"Natsu." The air seemingly got colder as everyone turned to face Erza. "Erdan just walked in the door after a long trek through the dessert, and has earned some time to relax. You will not fight him is that understood?" The redhead told him as an intimidating aura surrounded her.

"Y-Yes ma'am." He replied shakily. Clearly scared out of his mind by the woman. Truth be told, it was enough to send a sharp chill down the Dragonborn's spine. Erdan turned to look at the two older gentlemen.

"Is he just going to keep asking me this?"

"Yep." Answered every member within ear shot. Erdan sighed before a smile big enough to rival Natsu's appeared on his lips.

"Alright little man I accept." Everyone seemed surprised by this. All except Natsu of course who was thrilled.

"Alright, I'm fired up now!"

 **And that is where I shall end it. Hahaha cliff-hangers! So I know chapter 2 lacked action but don't worry, next chapter will for sure make up for it. For soon our fiery young Dragonslayer will fight the drunken Dovahkiin! That's all I have to say, don't forget to follow/favorite if you haven't already. Make sure you drop a review and I'll see you all next time!**


	3. Dragon vs Dragon

**What's up, what's up, what's up! It's Shadow-Proclamation8 back again with another chapter! Now is the time we've all been waiting for friends. The day of reckoning which will pit two dragons against one another for supremacy. It is time for Erdan the Dragonborn to fight Natsu the Dragon Slayer in the ultimate showdown!... Ok, maybe things won't be that epic. Still, this is going to be a fun. Also I did check out some more stuff on the thunderchild mod, and it does look interesting. But be aware that if I do ultimately decide to add it, there will be a few changes too the lore behind these shouts. But we'll get to that when, and if, it comes up. ****Now let us begin the ultimate showdown!**

"Fight, fight, fight!" The Fairy Tail guild members chanted. Shortly after Erdan agreed to Natsu's challenge they were about to get started when Makarov smacked them a top their heads. Telling them both, and I quote, "I already get enough headaches from all you nincompoops constant brawls in the guild hall. If you two want to fight, you'll do it outside!" Both parties saw no problem with this and so went in front of the building.

Everybody had long since surrounded them in a large circle. Erdan on one side, Natsu on the other. The white haired Nord even put back on his helmet for this. All they were waiting for was...

"Hey Cana, you finished taking in all the bets yet?" Asked Macao.

"Just hold your horses!" She replied while sitting a large barrel. A little tipsy from that Cliff Racer she had. Damn, that was some strong ass stuff!

"I betting 200 Jewel that Natsu takes this guy down in less then ten hits." Said Wakaba.

"Come on man, at least put some faith in the guy. With that armour I'd say it would take at least fifteen hits to take Erdan down. Which I'm betting 300 Jewels on." Macao told his friend.

"Oh man Macao, is it no wonder I keep getting rich off you?"

"Wow, odds are really stacked against me here." Erdan muttered to himself.

"So Lucy who do you think will win?" Asked Happy.

"I don't know. Why do they have to fight anyway? Won't this ruin a budding friendship if they do this?"

Just then Grey walked up beside her with a behemoth of a man. Along with his size and large build, he possessed a tanned complexion with spikey white hair, dark blue eyes and a scar down his right eye. He wore stereotypical Japanese hooligan attire. This was Elfman Strauss, who just so happened to be the younger brother of Mirajane.

"Nah, they just need to prove their manhood to each other." Elfman said while crossing his arms.

"Alright Natsu you ready for this?" Asked Erdan as he examined his blade.

"You better believe it buddy. I'm all fired up and raring to go!"

"Alright, everybody's placed their bets!"

"Then let the match begin!" Makarov called out. Immediately after an orange magic circle appeared over Natsu's hand. When it faded, his fist was set ablaze.

"Alright! Let's see what you got. **Fire Dragon** **Iron-** "

" ** _Wuld Nah Kest!_** " All of a sudden Erdan disappeared from vision, only to reappear right in front of Natsu. The pink haired fire wizard was stunned by this. He was so stunned that he couldn't avoid the sword swing that cut him across his chest.

"ARG! _How'd he do that?"_ He wondered as he put some distance between the two of them. The Dragon slayer also couldn't help but notice that his sword glowed a combo of red and green when it hit.

"Too slow Natsu. If this is all you've got, this will be over before you can say last call."

"Don't underestimate me! **Fire Dragon** **-** " His cheeks then puffed up. " **roar!** " With that a huge stream of fire shot forth from another magic circle.

"Wow does he have shouts to?" Erdan was just a little too slow due to his intrigue, and was hit with the blast.

"Ha, let's see how you like that!" It took a minute for the smoke to clear, but once it did everyone's eyes widened in surprise. Standing there, with his arms crossed over his face, was Erdan sporting very little damage.

"Wow did you see that? He took Natsu's fire head on and barely flinched!" Macao wondered.

"That's crazy. Is it because of his armour?" Asked Lucy.

"It might very well be." Everybody nearby turned their attention to Erza. "It's faint, but I've sensed magic energy radiating off almost everything he's wearing since I started examining his suit."

"Wait, so that's magic armour like you have?" Asked Grey.

"Yes it would appear so." Her eyes then turned back into sparkles. "It's so cool!" Everybody sweat dropped because of that.

Meanwhile, Erdan had closed the distance. " _ **Fo Krah Diin!**_ " Out of his lips a large ball of frost came hurtalling towards his opponent. He managed to get out of the way, although this caused a few of his guild mates to take the hit. You could see them covered head to toe in frost, shivering all the while.

"Wait he has ice magic too?" Lucy stated, thankful she was not standing over there with them.

"What magic is this?" Wondered Grey.

" **Fire Dragon Talon!** " Launching forward with a flaming kick, Erdan just managed to block it with Leech Fang. Although, the force still caused him to slid back. Once again the Dragon bone sword glowed.

"Not bad kid. Your stronger then you look."

"Your not so bad yourself."

"Then how's about we **really** start fighting!" Rushing in, the two engaged in a fierce exchange of blows. Natsu delivered a flaming punch to the chest, shortly after he got a left hook to the face. Recovering quickly, Erdan unleashed a blast of frost in his face. As the Dragon slayer recoiled from it he managed to deliver a flaming kick to the Dragonborn's jaw. This caused him to loose his footing and fall to his back.

Natsu capitalized on this by recovering quicker and jumping up into the air. " **Fire Dragon Wing Attack!** " Two swirling whips of fire came down upon him. Seeing this, Erdan did the one thing he could think of.

" **Feim Zii Gron.** " A split second later, his attack hit. As the smoke cleared however everyone saw Erdan sitting there. But he didn't look right.

"Wow is it me, or can I see right through him?" A random member asked.

"I don't know what's going on and I don't care. **Fire Dragon** **Iron Fist!** " As Natsu's flaming fist struck. Instead of hurting him, it passed right through. "What the?" He swung more in a desperate attempt to cause any sort of damage. But none even made contact.

" **Intangibility is a very useful power.** " He told him in a echoing voice. " **Now eat this!** " The Dragonborn then used his knee to strike Natsu in the gut. This not only knocked all the air out of his lungs, but Erdan himself was returned to his normal state. Immediately after he followed up with a left hook to the face.

"This fights pretty manly don't think?" Asked Elfman.

"Nah, it's totally lame." Replied Grey.

"You say that about any fight where the fighters are near even in power." Happy pointed out. Meanwhile, Erza was watching things more closely.

" _He may say that. But I don't think it's accurate. I imagine Erdan has more tricks then what he's shown so far._ " She thought to herself. "Oh, I hope he has more amazing weapons and armour to show!"

As the fight kept going, everybody began to notice something off. Natsu was looking pretty banged up, along with huffing and puffing from exhaustion. By contrast Erdan barely has a scratch on him and looked ready to go another round. This of course wasn't right by any means.

"What's going on? How the heck is Natsu losing so badly?" Asked Lucy.

"The better question is how is Erdan taking so little damage? I know lizard lips is stronger then this, so he should be doing more." His rival was also having a hard time wrapping his head around this.

The Dragon slayer roared as he hit his opponents face with a flaming punch. Leaving a burn mark on his chin. Stumbling back, our pink haired wizard went in for another strike. However the armoured hero was able to move out of the way. With his defences now compromise, it allowed for another slash from his dragon bone sword. As it once again glowed, Natsu was able to see something else. The burn on his chin quickly healed itself. That's when he finally put two and two together.

"So that's the trick." He muttered to himself. Letting out a loud yell, he spun around while unleashing a tremendous amount of fire. So much so that the other guild members actually had to step away.

"Is that idiot trying to roast us!?" Asked Macao.

As this continued, Erdan was forced to cover his face in order to help block the heat. Nords like him didn't like the hot so much. Next this he knew, Natsu was right in front of him. He then kicked his wrist upward, causing his arm to fly up but more importantly, release his grip on his sword. It flew through the air until landing blade first into the ground, planting itself within. Said ground just happened to be right in front of Lucy which caused the blonde to jump back and scream in freight.

Before Erdan could even register everything Natsu unleashed a barraged of blows. Striking this face, gut and sides. With a powerful uppercut the white haired Nord was launched into the air. Natsu didn't let up though, as he jumped up and readied another spell.

"The flames of my right hand and the flames of my left, put them together and you get. **Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!** " He created a large ball of fire then threw it. When it hit, Erdan went flying into the ground. The ball soon after exploded. When the smoke cleared Erdan was laying in a small crater.

"Took me a while but I finally figured out why you didn't seem effected by my attacks. That sword of yours is pretty cool." Everyone present was confused. What did his sword have to do with anything?

"So you do have brains after all." Erdan replied as he picked himself up. "Yep, the name Leech Fang was definitely a good choice when I made her. My baby drains a little bit of vitality from whoever is hit or hits it. She then takes said vitality and transfers it to me."

Everybody was both impressed and a little unnerved by this weapons power. "So that's why he was seemingly taking no damage. It's not that Natsu's attack were weak, it's just that Erdan was healing himself every time he attacked or blocked." Erza pointed out.

"Still, that things pretty creepy." Lucy was hesitant to touch the sword now.

"Don't think for one second I'm done without a weapon. In fact I'm just getting started, now, let's see how you like it. **Yol Toor Shul!** " A large ball of fire shot forward but Natsu didn't seem the least bit scared. In fact, he was smiling.

Just as it was about to hit it's suddenly stopped in began to swirl, all the while a weird slurping sound could be heard. Somehow the pink haired wizard was in hailing the flames. "Oh man that was a weird taste. But I like it!"

"... So since we're revealing powers I have to ask. What kind of magic do you use? There's something strangely familiar about it."

"I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer."

"Fire Dragon Slayer?"

"Yep!"

"That's special magic which was taught to him by his dad, Igneel the fire Dragon. It's meant to kill dragons." Happy told him.

"So what your saying is, your a human that learned the power of dragons from a dragon." Everything went silent as he processed this. It went on for so long people started to wonder if he was alright. However, they quickly discarded these worries when Erdan suddenly burst into laughter.

"Hahahahaha! Oh man, I'm going to be honest Natsu. When you challenged me I didn't think much of you. You looked scrawny and I had the impression you were all talk. In other words I thought you were a milk drinker."

"Hey, I am not!"

"What's so bad about drinking milk?" Mira asked. She thought milk tasted good.

"But now? Oh boy, I'm more pumped then ever! It's not every day I get to fight one of my own kind. Even if it's only kind of one. My name is Erdan White-Mare, and I am the Dragonborn. But you can just call me the ultimate dragon slayer." Everybody murmured amongst themselves thanks to this new information.

"Wait so Erdan's a Dragon Slayer too?" Asked a certain blue cat.

"Dragonborn? You ever heard of that?"

"What's he mean by, "Ultimate Dragon Slayer"?"

"Wow, talk about arrogant. He's starting to sound like Laxus."

"Ultimate Dragon Slayer, hu?" Natsu didn't quite know how to take that. On one hand he was excited at the possibility of meeting another like him. But still, what's a Dragonborn? "Well I don't know about this ultimate crap. But if your really a Dragon Slayer like me then prove it!"

"Oh I intend to. Now then," All of a sudden the air became extremely cold. To the point everyone could see their breath. "let this battle of dragons truly begin!"

" **Fire Dragon Talons!** "

Erdan side stepped the kick before grabbing onto his leg. "Since you like shouting the names of your spells so much, let me give it a try. **Ice Storm!** " A large cloud of frost formed in his hand and was shot, point blank, at his opponent. Natsu tried to brace himself against the cold. "Now, **Frostbite!** " This time a stream of frost was blasted at him.

"Wow, I totally get why you do that now. It's pretty fun!" Natsu was soon able to wrestle himself free. Using the momentum, he managed to deliver a spinning side kick to Erdan's face. Knocking off his helmet.

"If I were all of you I'd stand back!" He called out to the spectators as white magical energy radiated off the Dragonborn. They decided to follow his advice, but our fiery fighter was undeterred. Deciding to charge in with his whole body a blaze.

" **Blizzard!** " With an impressive show of power, this spell definitely lived up to its name. A large swirling ice storm suddenly appeared. Engulfing the two dragon slayers and forcing everyone else to try and shield themselves.

"Holy cow! I thought Erdan was like Erza at first, but it looks like he's an ice wizard like you Grey!" Happy yelled as he held on to Lucy's ponytail. Said girl was was trying to hold her skirt down, while at the same time trying to ignore the cold coming from this spell. Needless to say she's failing that second one.

Grey Fullbuster himself looked on in amazment as he stared into the storm. He'd never heard of any of the ice spells Erdan had used before, except blizzard. But even then it acted a bit differently. And with that crack about him being the ultimate Dragon Slayer, plus the other weird magic he'd used. It made the ice wizard wonder what else this guy had up his sleeve.

Speaking of, inside the storm Natsu found it hard to see. "Damn it! Where'd all this snow come from?"

"I don't pull this out for just anyone you know." The form of Erdan appeared before him. Still sporting that same big ass grin.

"If you think this cool breeze will stop me your dead wrong!"

"You sure about that?" It was true. Despite all his big talk, Natsu's flames were being extinguished. " **Fus Ro Dah.** " With a powerful unseen force, the fire wizard was sent flying. Everyone else noticed him come tumbling out of the storm. Shortly after it vanished.

"Ha...hahaha!" Natsu laughed. "Your a real beast you know that?"

"Your pretty great yourself."

"They're getting super into this." Said Lucy.

"Of course they are. Real men always give everything one hundred percent!"

"Time to switch things up. **Lightning Bolt!** " Purple lighting then flew from both his hands. Shocking the Dragon Slayer. " **Thunderbolt!** " This one packed way more of a punch.

"Lightning magic too!? Just how many magics does this guy, know?" Wakaba asked. Natsu continued to scream in pain as the lightning flew. For some reason, he also felt his magical power draining.

" **Fire Dragon Roar!** " The massive stream of fire forced Erdan to stop his attack to defend. Raising his hand, the air in front of him began to shimmer. Natsu's attack never made it past there.

"What do you say we end this, hu!? It will only take one blow." A strange aura surrounded the Dragonborn. It looked like fire, but it appeared to be made of energy.

"Fine by me. I'm all fired up now!" Actual flames surrounded the Dragon Slayer. "I'll blow you away with this attack." Jumping up into the air, fire began to gather in between his hands.

" **Fire Dragon Bril-** "

" **Liz Slen Nus!** " As his opponent was in mid attack, a blue energy shot out of his mouth. When it hit Natsu was instantly frozen in place. His fireball put out along with it. His form fell to the ground with a thud and everyone looked on with wide eyes and hanging jaws. Just to make sure, the Nord sprayed more frost around him. Satisfied with this, Erdan put his foot on top of him.

"I win!" He screamed in victory. "Told you I'd finish it in one blow."

"That was more like two."

"Shut up random guild guy! If your opinion mattered you wouldn't be a background character."

"I declare the winner of this fight, Erdan White-Mare!" Master called out. Everyone who had bet on Natsu groaned. Meanwhile Cana was cheering about how much money she had just made.

"Wow, he beat Natsu with ice magic. Didn't expect that." Said Lucy.

"I like him!" Commented Grey. Anyone who can beat up flame brain, especially with his element, was awesome in his books.

"I expected no less from him. Anyone with equipment like that is bound to be mighty." Erza's cheeks then puffed a bit. "I just wish we had gotten to see more."

"Oh I almost forgot!" Erdan then turned to the blonde. "Hey Lucy, can you bring me my sword?"

"You kidding me? I'm not touching that freaky thing." After learning it drains vitality, there was no way she was touching that.

"Oh yes you will."

"No I'm not!"

"You wanna end up like him?" He asked gesturing to the frozen Dragon Slayer.

"No sir." She hesitantly grabbed onto the hilt before carefully bringing it over. Making sure the blade didn't touch her.

"See, was that so hard? You can't drain vitality out of yourself, so stop being so damn scared!" Everyone then heard the muffled sound of screaming followed by cracking. The ice surrounding Natsu then exploded, freeing him.

"THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT!"

"Don't be angry pinkie. I beat you fair and square. Speaking of, Cana, I expect some of that cash."

"Screw that! All this is mine."

"Like hell it is!" He heard a yell behind him as Natsu tried to continue the fight. But, just as he got within range, an armoured boot collided right with his groin. All the men winced as the pink haired wizard fell to the ground. Wheezing while he held his junk.

"I said the fights over. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get another drink. Your paying! Now Cana about my cut." After a good deal of debate the brunette beauty agreed to split the cash 50/50. This granted him a nice deal of money, ten thousand Jewels to be precise... Which he has already blown half of.

"And so I then said, "I don't care who you are. Now clean up my horses shit!" And that was Lydia's first day on the job." He has been re-counting a few stories of his past to his new friends. Some found the stories he told them disturbing, others thought they were funny, but most thought they sounded just plain weird.

"Wait a second. Are you truly saying, you come from another world?" Asked a green haired girl wearing a cowboy hat, reddish brown cowgirl boots, a white neck scarf covered in gold polkadot and a short, straples, one piece dress that was plain blue. She was Bisca Mulan.

"I guess I am."

"... Ok, setting aside our feelings on the matter, HOW ARE YOU SO CALM?! Shouldn't you be, I don't know, the most freaked out of all of us?" Seriously! How was he shrugging the fact that he was in a different world off without a hitch?

"Listen sweetheart, over the past year and a bit I have dealt with so much weird, disturbing and freaky bullshit, that I don't even fucking care anymore. This is just life for me now. Whether I want it to be or not." With all he's seen is it any wonder Erdan's become somewhat desensitized, at this point? Not that he was a very well rounded human being before.

"... Are you insane?"

"Well as my dear old mom used to say, "Erdan! Stop drinking all the wine!"."

"What the heck does that have to do with anything?" Elfman wondered.

"Exactly!" He responded while sipping, funny enough, some wine.

"What I don't get is why you told flame brain you were a Dragon Slayer. You never used any dragon slaying magic." The stripping ice mage said.

"But I did. Remember those's shouts I did?"

"You mean those weird word spells?"

"Yep. They're called Dovahzul, dragon shouts, but also just shouts, the Thu'um, words of power and probably a bunch of other things I don't know. They're actually the ancient language of the dragons." Everyone, especially a still grumpy Natsu, was intrigued by this and wanted to hear more.

"Whenever you speak these words a powerful magic effect happens. So to answer your question, I was using dragon magic. Just not the kind your familiar with."

"Awesome!" Exclaimed Fairy Tail's most famous fire wizard. Apparently he was finally over the fact that he was beaten with ice magic. "Can you teach me some dragon speak?"

"If your willing to take the decades that may be required, sure."

"Decades?"

"Yes you heard me right. You see each shout is made up of three words. All three are needed to bring a shout to full power. Under normal circumstances Dovahzul is incomprehensible to non-dragons. As such, it takes years to learn even a single word. Unless your me of course." He said with a cocky smile and expression, while he finished his drink. "Mira bring me more of that stuff Cana picked out."

"Don't you want to slow down?" She asked.

"Don't you want to take my money?" He asked while flashing more cash. She shrugged and left to get more Crush Master.

"So why you specifically? What makes you the exception?" Asked a petite young girl with wavy blue hair, held up by an orange bandana. She wore a short, blue vest don't left her mid riff exposed, with a yellow bikini top underneath. She also white, knee-length shorts, held up by a brown belt. Erdan would later learn her name was Levy McGarden, leader of the wizard team Shadow Gear. She was utterly fascinated by what he was telling them. To the point where she was actually writing this all down.

"I'm Dragonborn." He told her with pride.

"Oh yeah, you did mention that during the fight. But what is it?"

"We'll think about it like this. Natsu over there was trained to use his powers by a dragon, while I was innately born with mine. This is because as the Dragonborn I was blessed with dragons blood."

"I don't get it?" Natsu said.

"Idiot." Claimed everyone.

"To put it even more simply, I'm someone with the body of a mortal, but the soul and blood of a dragon."

"Wait, so technically that means your-"

"A dragon with a human body? You bet your ass." All the Fairy Tailers gasped and muttered amongst themselves. After a few moments they were all hollering with glee.

"Now that's super manly!" Elfman proclaimed.

"There's no stopping us now. Fairy Tail will be unstoppable!" Macao said while draping his arm around Wakaba. Speaking of-

"I thought having a Dragon Slayer was cool, but a full on dragon? This guild is amazing!" The smoking wizards shouted.

"I'm more fired up then ever before!" The battle hungry pyro declared as flames shot from his mouth. "Next time I'm definitely going to beat you, it's my duty as a Dragon Slayer."

" _Me thinks they be taking this a bit too literally._ "

"Alright brats, listen up!" Makarov called out. "I think it's time we welcome Erdan to our family the way only Fairy Tail can. Let's party!" Everyone cheered as food and drinks were brought out. Unlike most guilds he'd been in, these people actually knew how to welcome new members. Unlike all the rest who would basically give you just a pat on the back.

"Oh we are gonna get along great!" He told everyone, as they all partied the day away. Drinking, eating, the occasional brawl, all accompanied with great music.

"Come on Mira just a tiny feel."

"IN YOUR DREAMS PAL!" Lucy shot at them.

"But how will I know if they're real or just an elaborate illusion spell? The world must know, it's for the good of civilization!"

"I agree. It's for the good of everyone." Said Wakaba.

"True, very true." Responded all the guys in the vicinity.

"Well I suppose if it's for a good cause." Mirajane said.

"I hate all of you!"

About half way through, the entire guild, minus Makarov, passed out. No it was not because of intoxication. Apparently it was due to a sleeping spell. It didn't last long though as soon everybody started waking up. A couple of people, mainly Erza and Natsu, took a bit longer to wake.

"Ah man. Was Mystogan here?" Asked another Shadow Gear member. He had orange hair which was jetting to the back. A brown coat with fur along it, black pants, a purple shirt and a tall hat which matched his coat. This guy was Jet.

"What a jerk." Comment in the final member of team Shadow Gear Droy. He was tall and slim, with black hair that is kept in a very odd way. Looked sorta like a plant was growing onto of his head. A white long-sleeve shirt, green plaid pants and yellow sashes.

"Does he have to put use to sleep every time he comes here." Asked Levy.

"Who's this Mystogan guy." The blonde member of Team Natsu wondered aloud.

"Well for one, he's one of the most powerful wizards in Fairy Tail." Answered Elfman.

"And for some reason he doesn't want anyone to know what he looks like." Grey continued. "Only Master has ever gotten a good look at his face."

"That's not true." Everyone looked up to the second floor. Sitting at a table was a big guy with spiky blonde hair and grey eyes with a large scar over his right one. "I've seen him before."

"Laxus!" The manly wizard called.

"Talk about rare." Macao proclaimed.

"Your never here." Continued Wakaba.

"And here's another."

"Mystogan's just a little shy. You should respect his privacy." Laxus Grinned snidely.

Suddenly Natsu jumped onto a nearby table. "Alright, Laxus. IT'S TIME TO BRAWL!" He yelled.

"Gettin' your butt kicked twice this week wasn't enough?" His ice wielding teammate asked, with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, pal. If you can't even win against the redhead, why bother with me?" He mocked.

Everyone felt the huge chill as Erza stared darkly at him. "What was that?" She snarled.

"No need to get worked up, Erza." Gray said, trying to calm her down. All the while trembling in fear.

Laxus simply scoffed at Erza's anger, as well as Grey's snivelling attempt to calm her. "Word on the street is Fairy Tail's got an interesting new member. Some armoured weirdo that thinks he's a dragon. And that he humiliated Natsu theSalamander pretty bad."

"Hey!"

"Talk about pathetic." Laxus sneered. "You challenge some nut case fresh off the street and lose to him. Then you think your man enough to face me?" The blonde man laughed up a storm.

"You better watch out or that "nut case" will kick your butt next!" Happy said. Defending his new pal.

"Oh? Really now?" He glanced over to his right and everyone followed. What they saw made them sweaty drop. Erdan was currently stuffing his face with some meat. A bottle of booze rested in his other hand. Finally noticing everyone staring at him, the Dragonborn stopped.

"What?" He asked with his mouth full. Everyone sighed as Laxus laughed harder.

"I don't even think that idiots been paying attention, this whole time! Man. Makarov's really starting to lose it if he let you in."

"If you have something to say then say it!" Erza yelled.

"What I'm saying is that **I'm** this guilds strongest wizard."

Natsu gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at Laxus. "Come down here and prove it."

"You come to me little man."

"With pleasure!"

Natsu hopped off the table and raced passed the bar, to get to the stairs that went up to the second floor. However, Natsu was stop in his tracks when Makarov's left arm suddenly stretched out, with his fist becoming at least five times bigger than the old man's entire body, and slammed down on him. This actually caused Erdan to jump back a bit in surprise.

"Your not allowed on the second floor, Natsu. At least not yet."

"I think you made him grumpy."

Natsu only grew angrier because of Laxus comment has he struggled to lift them self up, but it was to no avail. "Shut up!"

"That's enough out of you, Laxus!" Makarov chastised.

He ignored his guild master's words and stood up. Arrogantly proclaiming, "The most powerful one in the guild isn't some chick, a hooded weirdo and **especially,** not an armoured lunatic. Yah wanna know what the strongest wizards looks like? You're looking right at him!"

* * *

Despite the interruption, the party went on for while longer after Laxus left. However it was finally starting to wind down. Everyone left for home, however Erdan decided to stay behind. He was currently laying back on the roof of the guild hall. Finishing off a bottle of ale as he looked up at the moon. It weirded him out to see only one of those floating up there.

"Man that party was sick! Except for that whole Laxus thing."

A little bit after that whole fiasco, Lucy asked Mira about why they couldn't go on the second floor. Apparently it was because that floor was reserved for high ranking members of the guild, also known as S-class wizards. There were special missions posted up there that were much harder then the ones on the first floor. However, in exchange for the higher difficulty, the rewards were that much greater. It was just like home.

According to her there are only five S-class wizards in the guild. Laxus, Mystogan and, surprisingly, Erza were among them. Damn. He could tell Erza was a tough lady the moment he saw her, but still. "Wonder how she'd do in a fight with me?"

As he stared up at the giant orb in the sky, the realization that he was in another world finally hit him. The idea intrigued Erdan to no end. He had just started to get bored, so who knows? Maybe the divines gave him a gift for all his good deeds?... Nah. Probably just dumb luck. His favorite kind of luck.

Deciding to get down, the Dovahkiin saw an unusual sight. A familiar blue cat flew out of the building and he seemed to be holding something. Looking both ways, Happy zoomed off in a hurry.

"Oh boy. Looks like the mini Khajiit is up to something naughty. Better see if I can get in on it." He stated to himself, as a mischievous smile creeped onto his face.

 **And that's all she wrote. So as of next chapter, we finally start dipping into the main plot of Fairy Tail. How will Erdan's presence mess with it? You'll all have to keep reading to find out I'm afraid. I hope you all enjoyed, don't forget to drop a review telling me what you thought. And I'll see you all later!**


	4. Galuna Island part 1

**And I'm back! So it's finally time we dip into the main series proper. This is the official start to my version of, the Galuna Island arc. How will Erdan's presence change things? You'll have to read to find out. That's all I have to say, so let's jump right into it!**

As Lucy made her way back home. She was also lost in thought. " _Wow. Mystogan and Laxus. That is so cool! I can't believe how many famous wizards are in Fairy_ _Tail._ " She grinned slyly. "And I think I'm starting to see how everybody's ranked in the guild." Of course given her own ego, the blonde celestial wizard ranked herself higher on the guilds totem pole then she really is.

Opening her apartment door, she was greeted not with the quietness of her room. But instead...

"Welcome home." grunted Natsu as he did sit-ups on her bed.

"S'up?" said Happy while lifting weights beside him.

"AHHHH! YOU GUYS STINK!" She yelled as she, literally, kicked them out of her bed. "Why don't you jerks work out at your own house?!"

Natsu grinned happily. "Now Lucy, if we wanna work together like a team-" He then pulled a pink dumbbell out of thin air. "-we have to train like one!"

"We thought you'd like the pink dumbbell." Happy added.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT COLOUR IT IS, I'M NOT LIFTING WEIGHTS WITH YOU!"

The two knuckleheads ignored her outburst, and started doing push-ups on the floor.

"We have to knock it up a notch if we wanna beat Erza and Laxus. Erdan too! My pride as a Dragon Slayer is on the line!"

"From the way you talk, it sounds like you want to slay Erdan." Lucy pointed out.

"Of course not. I'll just beat him into a gooey pulp!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Jeez. You two are hopeless. Also, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT! I just wanted some peace and quiet!" Natsu and Happy then started picking up speed.

"Don't worry, we'll train quietly, Lucy." Natsu whispered.

"Why does this kind of stuff always happen to me?" she cried comically.

"I've made a decision. Our team is ready for the big time, S-Class." Happy then pulled out a job flyer. However, this one had a big S stamped on it. This was clearly one of the S-class quests Mirajane had been talking about.

"How's you get that?! I thought we weren't allowed on the second floor?!"

"Well I just climbed the stairs, and took it." The blue cat responded.

"YOU LITTLE CAT BURGLAR!"

"Since this is our first S-Class quest we decided to go with the smallest reward we found on the board. But seven million, is still a lot of jewel." The fire wizard said with a thumbs up.

"We're not ready! If the master knew you had this he'd be furious."

"Yeah, but I think he'll be really impressed if we actually manage to pull it off."

Lucy sighed and sat in a chair. "You know this may be the dumbest thing you've ever done Natsu. If you wanna rise though the ranks, you should try following the guilds rule."

"Jeez, we're never gonna make S-class with that attitude."

"You can go if you want. But I'm staying right here."

"But the job is saving a tropical island." Happy added.

"Really?" After a few moments of silence...

" **It's the cursed island of Galuna!** " The Dragon Slayer and his cat said in a haunting tone.

"No way! Definitely not going!"

" **I'll give you half the fish I catch Lucy.** " Happy said, trying to sweeten the deal. While still using the creepy voice for some reason.

"WHAT KIND OF INCENTIVE IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE?!" Natsu finally gave up.

"Fine, we're out of here."

"Aye." Just as they were leaving a question entered Lucy's mind.

"Are you totally sure no one saw you?" She asked the cat.

"Aye. I was super sneaky."

" _Sigh_ That's good to know. Now then, I believe you two were leaving." For some reason Natsu and Happy decided to leave via the widow, instead of the door. When they opened it Lucy was going to tell them to use the door. But she never got the chance as a ghostly figure suddenly popped up out of nowhere.

" **Hey kids, wanna see a dead body?!** " All three screamed as Natsu tried to punch it. However, the ghost moved it's head to the side. Avoiding the strike completely. " **Hey, hey there pal! It's me.** " The spectral form then faded to reveal Erdan.

"Wait Erdan? What are you doing here?" The blonde asked.

"I saw Happy steal something and decided to follow." This angered Lucy who grabbed onto Happy's cheeks and stared to pull.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU MADE SURE NOBODY SAW YOU?!"

"Yell at him later. Pinky, talk now."

"I was trying to convince Lucy to go on an S-Class quest with me and Happy. But she's being a buzz kill, trying to get us to follow "the rules"."

"Ah Lucy, your never going to get anywhere if you do that."

"That's what I said!"

"You think I could have become the saviour of Skyrim like... a bunch of time over, if I always followed the rules. Oblivion no!" Erdan pointed out. "But, if your going to be a pansy about it, I guess I'll just have to go along instead."

This caused the two's eyes to widen. "Wait a second you want to come along?" Happy and Natsu asked at the same time.

"Sure, sounds like fun. Plus it's gotta pay a crap ton of money, right?"

"Don't be an idiot! You just joined the guild and your already breaking it's rules?!" Turning her back to them as Lucy started to lecture him. "This is a perfect time to make a good impression, with master Makarov. I'm sorry, but you'll definitely regret it if you go."

"I respect your opinion and understand your worries Lucy. Your concern for my well being is truly touching, and appreciated."

"Ah, thanks." She was touched by his words.

"But I'm afraid that, despite my respect, I can't listen to you this time since me and the guys are already halfway there." Her eyes snapped open at that. Turning around, she saw that nobody was there. "See yah." Said thin air.

"HOW'D HE DO THAT?!" she shouted loudly.

"How'd yah do that man?" asked Natsu as they walked together down the street.

"Throw Voice shout. Great for pranks." Erdan said with a smirk. "So why did you leave the job posting in her place, again?"

"Because she's going to come. At least when she takes a closer look at it."

True to form, three seconds later they heard the Celestial mage call for them to wait up.

 **...**

The next morning Makarov sat at his usual spot ontop of the counter, in the Fairy Tail guild hall. Relaxing this fine morning while sipping some booze. That peace was shattered when Mirajane came running down from the second floor.

"Master! I don't know what happened, but one of the S-Class jobs have gone missing!"

For a moment he seemed unfazed. Remaining completely calm as he took another sip. Immediately after all that calm disappeared, as he did a sip take, before turning to face her. "WHAT?!" He cried.

Because it was pretty quiet around the guild right now, almost everyone heard what Mira said. All of them were shocked to say the least.

"Say what? One of the jobs from the second floor is missin'?" Wakaba said in disbelief.

"But the jobs up there are S-Class quests. Anyone one know who took it?" Macao asked.

"Well, it's either someone really strong or really stupid." another girl in the guild chimed in. She had purple hair and wore glasses. Her name was Laki Olietta.

"I know who. A little blue cat flew up here and ripped it off the board." said an all-too-familiar voice. Mira quickly turned to see Laxus on the second floor.

"It was Happy?" with this new information, the guild began to mutter to each other. Some louder then others.

"He must've stolen it for Natsu and Lucy!" Wakaba realized.

"That's crazy! What were they thinking?!" Macao exclaimed.

"They got some nerve, taking on that S-Class quest." commented a cowboy looking wizard that had black hair and wore a poncho. He was Alzack, guns magic user and partner to Bisca. Speaking of Bisca...

"I dunno if I'd call it nerve, but it's definitely dumb." she remarked.

Laxus smirked. "It wasn't just them. I also saw our guild's newest nutcase chasing after them."

"Erdan went too?!" Makarov yelled, his eyes big as plates.

"Are you serious?!" The Macao slapped his forehead. "That guy **is** crazy! He has no idea how dangerous S-Class quests can be!"

"Takin' an S-Class quest without permission is a serious breach of the rules." Laxus said with a smirk. "Hey, Gramps! Stunts like that will get you kicked out of the guild, am I right?"

Makarov simply stood on the bar's counter with his head lowered, arms crossed, and eyes closed. Thinking over the situation as Laxus continued.

"Not that it matters. It's not like those losers are gonna make it back from an S-Class quest."

Laxus's attention then turn to Mirajane, who had walked up the stairs and was staring at him angrily, with her hands firmly on her hips. "Which is all the more reason you should have stopped them!"

"Oh, lighten up." He dismissed. "All I saw was a blue cat flying off with a piece of paper in it's paws trying to be sneaky, as well as someone in armour chasing after him. I had no idea it was Happy. But then again, I guess I should have made sure Erdan didn't run off. Who knows what trouble someone with his limited faculties might get into."

It was bad enough that this arrogant S-Class wizard had let Happy fly off with the job to begin with, obviously knowing it was him and where he was going, but allowing someone who had joined not but a few hours prior was even worse. Mira was giving him an intense, angry glare. However he just shrugged it off.

"You haven't given me that look in a while." he mentioned.

"This isn't good." said the short man. "Well, which job did they take?"

"For lifting the curse... on Galuna Island."

Makarov's eyes widened from shock. "WHAT?!"

"GALUNA ISLAND?!" Macao and Wakaba shouted.

"Are they insane?!" Laki cried.

"They're even dumber then we thought!" Alzack and Bisca remarked, just as stunned as everyone else.

Everyone in the guild was beginning to panic now. None of the S-Class quests were what you'd call pleasant, but that particular job had been left untouched for a good reason. Said reason being a combination of all the nasty stories that came from there, plus the fact that nobody that had taken that job ever came back.

Makarov leapt down from his spot and looked up at the arrogant blonde wizard. "Laxus! Go and fetch them at once!"

"Yeah, right." He said with a dismissive wave. "I got better things to do, Gramps. And besides, I thought everyone in Fairy Tail is supposed to be able to take care of themselves?"

"I don't care how you feel about Natsu!" He shouted. Clearly losing his patience. "None of them realize what they're getting themselves into! The fact is, your the only one strong enough to bring them back by force!"

"Sorry Master... but I'm afraid I gotta disagree with you." Grey said as he stood up from his seat.

 **...**

Meanwhile, Natsu, Lucy, Erdan and Happy all arrived in the picturesque port of Hargeon. As they walked Lucy was taking a walk down memory lane.

"Wow, this takes me back." she commented. "It seems like only yesterday when we met here for the first time, Natsu."

"It practically was yesterday." he retorted. "You don't have to get all mushy."

"Yeah, you sound like an old lady." Happy snickered. That comment earned him an angry glare from the blonde, although, it did little to stop his laughing. After a few moments she returned to her normal chipper attitude.

"Well, let's go find a boat that will take us to Galuna." Lucy said.

Natsu instantly grew a panicked expression when Lucy mentioned a boat. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! Forget the boat! Why can't we just swim for it?!"

"Or maybe walk it?" Erdan added. Everyone deadpanned at that. Well... except Natsu.

"Can we really do that?!" He asked, with a big dopey grin.

"Natsu, nobody can do that." The Celestial wizard told him. "Well... maybe water magic users I guess. But definitely not us."

"Actually I have these boots which let me do just that. Once walked all the way to Solstheim, with those babies."

"I... you know what forget it. Even if you can, what about us? You gonna carry us all the way there." Lucy said, trying to poke holes in his plan.

"Yep." She faceplanted out of sheer stupidity.

"ALRIGHT THEN, let's go to Galuna!" Natsu declared from his new spot on Erdan's shoulders.

"Aye, sir!" Responded Happy who was on his partners head.

"That makes two. Well, hop on Lucy."

"I'M NOT DOING THAT AND WE'RE NOT WALKING! We are finding a boat and that's, that."

"Don't listen to her buddy. We can make it, now charge!" Natsu tried to tell him.

"Do you even know where Galuna is?" She asked. Sure enough he did not.

"Good point blondie. Gosh your smart."

She smiled triumphantly. "Why thank you."

"But I'm afraid that I must respectfully decline your suggestion, since me and the guys are already half way there." Turning to face them she discovered the trio had once again vanished. Looking out to sea, she saw Erdan wearing a pair of ancient looking metal and fur boots. Remarkably, he was actually running across the water no problem. Natsu and Happy cheered all the while.

"AH NO YOU DON'T!" Lucy then pulled out a small silver key. " **Open Gate of The Clock Constellation: Horologium!** "

A loud ring filled the air as pink smoke covered the three of them. A loud splash could be heard, then nothing. The three had also disappeared. A few minutes later, a walking grandfather clock climbed out of the water. Inside of it's chest compartment were Erdan, Natsu and Happy all scrunched up.

"I hope I've made by point clear now."

"Aye, says the little blue cat." The spirit called Horologium said for Happy.

"Now then let's get us a boat!" Lucy said, thrusting her arm into the air.

"Ah man this sucks! The pink haired ruffian complains."

"Get your tail out of my eye, fur ball! Demands the armoured gentlemen."

Eventually they were let out, and helped Lucy look. However, no matter where or who they turned too, nobody wanted to head to Galuna. Everyone kept saying that the island was cursed and wouldn't go near it. Some even told our intrepid gang that they would turn into demons if they set foot on the island.

"Well Lucy I hate to be that guy. Ah who am I kidding, I love being that guy. But I don't think we're conscripting a boat." Erdan told her while sitting on a barrel.

"Alright!" Natsu cheered. "Looks like we gotta run for it after all. Come on buddy, let's get going!"

"WE ARE NOT SWIMMING OR WALKING NATSU!"

"I found you." said Grey from behind them. Everyone, minus Erdan, jumped back in surprise.

"It's Grey!" said Lucy, stating the obvious.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"Gramps found out about your hairbrained scheme, and sent me to bring you back."

"Why?! We're not in danger yet."

"If you come back now, you might avoid being kicked out of the guild, maybe."

Lucy was scared of getting kicked out, but Natsu was undeterred. "I don't care. I'm going on this S-Class quest!" He told his rival.

"Man, you way out of your league here, just come home. When Erza finds out she's gonna be so angry." When he mentioned the redhead, everyone who knew here twinged in fear. Erdan however was a-ok.

" _Not sure why everyone seems to be scared of her. I mean, her aura was a bit intimidating, but over all she seemed harmless. I bet I could sweet talk her down, if push came to shove._ " The Dragonborn thought to himself. Having zero clue the true terror of Erza Scarlet.

"Please Grey you gotta help me! I tried to talk them out of it, but they forced me to come." Happy told him, while flying over and holding onto his shoulder.

"YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR!" Lucy shouted at the cat.

"I have to prove my power to Erza. So like it or not I'm going!" Natsu told him, with a fire in his eyes.

"Master ordered me to bring you home. I'll drag back to Fairy Tail if I have too!" Grey reared back his hand and summoned a light blue magic circle in it. "Don't make me hurt you buddy!"

"I'd like to see you try!" he retorted, conjuring an orange one in his. It was then that the guy that just turned them down, perked up.

"Excuse me, are you guys wizards? Have you come to lift the curse on the island?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, maybe."

"You bet your ass."

"Not gonna happen!"

"... Get in." The boat man told them. Surprising everyone.

Once again Grey tried to protest, but was silence by a swift kick/punch from Natsu and Erdan. "We're all ready to go when you are." Erdan told him, while his pink haired friend slung the ice wizard over his shoulder. Not three seconds after getting onto the boat, Natsu started turning green, then purple. He then rushed to the back and hung over the edge.

"What's with him?" the white haired Dovahkiin asked. This guy looked ready to keel over any moment.

"Oh, Natsu get's super motion sick." Happy told him.

A little bit later Grey woke up, but couldn't move since he'd been tied up shortly after leaving by Erdan.

"Ok, I'm kinda getting scared." Lucy mentioned, in a scared voice.

"Look on the bright side, at least your not tied up!" said Grey.

"This is your fault too!" he told the boat guy. "Why'd you let us on here anyway?"

"The names Bobo. And if you must know, I used to be a citizen of Galuna Island. But I had to flee. I just couldn't take it anymore."

"I must warn you. Tragedy befalls any who set foot on that island. That is, unless your able to lift the curse." Moving his cloak to the side. Everyone but Natsu's eyes widened when he showed his left arm. It was purple, and almost insectoid in structure.

"Wow your arm! What happened to it?"

"Is that... the curse?" the busty blonde asked, frightenedly.

"... We're almost there." following his eyes. They saw a small island not too far away. What Erdan noticed right off the bat, was a bright light emanating from the top of it. Lucy noticed this to.

"That's weird. Why is the mountain top glowing like that?" Turning to ask the boat guy, she found that he had disappeared. "What the?! Why does this keep happening?"

"Did he fall out?" asked Grey.

"Um, guys. Don't look now, but we have a bigger problem." Erdan told them. Sounding worried. Looking off to the side, they all saw a huge titlewave about three seconds away from swallowing them up.

"Now don't panic! Just stay calm!" The stripper wizard told his friends.

"Happy! Can you fly the boat over the wave?!" Lucy desperately asked the cat.

"I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH!" Erdan tried to shout at it in hopes that he may stop it. However, the wave was just a little faster then him. It crashed down on everyone, sweeping them away.

Lucy was the first to wake up. Looking over the beach, she saw Natsu and Grey laying there, while Happy's entire top half was buried.

"Looks like we made it you guys!" Natsu said.

"We're lucky that wave washed us ashore."

"I wouldn't exactly call it luck." Grey said in an annoyed tone.

"I can't help but wonder what happened to the guy that brought us here." The blonde wondered. "Right after he told us about the curse he vanished." It was about now she realized one member of their party was missing.

"Hey, wait a second. Where's Erdan?" Sure enough, there was absolutely no sign of him.

"FORGET ABOUT THAT STUFF FOR NOW, AND LET'S GO EXPLORING!" The pink haired Dragonslayer said.

"Aye!"

"We've been here for like thirty seconds, and you guys have already forgot about the mission? We also have to look for Erdan."

"He's a big boy, I know he can take care of himself. I'm sure he'll join up with us later. In the mean time, let's go!" After a while they happened upon a village. It was the only one on the island, and the source of the request. Just one thing blocked the path in. A massive fence with a large "Keep Out" sign on it.

"Man. When they say keep out, they mean it." Natsu commented.

"Anyone home?" Lucy called out. "We've come to help you!"

"... Let's bust in!"

"NO WAY!"

"Who goes there?" Yelled someone from atop the gate.

"We're wizards from Fairy Tail, responding to your request."

"Ah geez, more of you?!" This confused them. "Look, we don't know what happened. But would you come and collect your friend? He's freaking everyone out."

"Friend?... You don't thing?"

"I bet it is." Grey said dryly.

The gates soon opened up to reveal the villagers. They all wore robes, making it impossible to tell what they all looked like. However, the person most front and centre was short and had a large cane.

"It's like we're stepping into a giant monsters mouth." Happy said playfully.

"Are you trying to freak me out?!" Lucy whispered to him.

"I'm Moka, the village chief. On behalf of everyone I'd like to welcome you." said the shorter person, whos voice indicated he was a man. "Now I don't mean to alarm you. But you might want to look over there."

Pointing with his cane, the four saw Erdan standing not too far away. "Erdan! What's up man?" Natsu called out as he ran over. As he got close, he noticed something off. The Dovahkiin was just standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. Not moving, not blinking. His eyes were also glazed over.

"What's with him?" he asked, as he examined his friend. Lucy, Grey and Happy soon joined him.

"It's like he's a statue or something." Grey pointed out.

"What happened to him?" asked Lucy.

"We're not sure. After letting him in, he told us there were more coming. We offered to let him wait in one of our huts, but he declined. He then went over there and has been standing completely still ever since." Moka told them.

"And you haven't tried to snap him out of it?"

"We've tried several times. Each one more loud, and obnoxious then the last! But no reaction at all." Natsu then got an idea.

"Well then! If he won't wake up from noise, we're just gonna have to beat him awake!"

"Of course you'd come up with that idea." Lucy deadpanned.

"Don't be an idiot dragon breath. You might just end up making it worse."

"Shut up ice princess! Besides, we won't know till we try!" Coding his fist in flames, Natsu went right for the face. Erdan's eyes suddenly returned to normal and, with an impressive show of reflex's, grabbed onto his arm and tossed the Dragonslayer over his shoulder.

"You trying to kill me or something?!" he asked.

"Your awake!" Happy cheered.

"Of course I'm awake. Hell, I was never asleep!"

"Then what were you doing just a moment ago? It's like your brain just... I don't know... turned off." Wondered the only female member of their group.

"Exactly."

"... Wait what?"

"Hold on? Can you all **not** just do that whenever you feel like it? Except when enemies are around." They all just stared at him confusingly.

"Ah-hem!" All their attention returned to Moka. "I am happy to see you are alright young man. But getting back down to business, there is something you all must see. Now my people!"

Everyone from the village discarded their robes. And what the Fairy Tail team saw shocked them. Various parts of these people's bodies were disfigured. In truth, those parts looked like they belonged on demons.

"It's just like what happened to the boat guy." Grey muttered.

"Yeah." Lucy responded.

"Oh wow, your sideburns!" Natsu proclaimed. Completely ignoring Moka's demonic arm.

"Not that! I was trying to show you what's happened to my arm! Everyone on the island has suffered from terrible disfigurement. Not even the animals are safe."

"Pardon me sir. But how do you know it's a curse?" asked the stripping ice wizard. "It could be just some kind of infectious decease."

"We've consulted with dozens of doctors, and they all agree no such decease exists!"

"Well only one way to be certain." Erdan said, nonchalantly. Reaching behind his back, he pulled out a small red potion. Then walked up to a man with a green pincer for an arm.

"C-Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes. Drink this."

"What? Why? What is it?"

"I said drink!" Grabbing onto his head, the Dragonborn forced the potion down his throat. Causing the cursed man to cough wildly when it was all gone.

" _Cough cough_ what the hell _cough cough_ was tha… hum?"

"Are you ok?" asked a random village woman.

"Yes actually. In fact, I feel great!"

"Uh huh. Well it's definitely not a decease. Otherwise that potion would have cured it. Guess you all are cursed, sucks for you." Erdan once again said nonchalantly.

"We're going to talk about that later." Commented Grey before turning his attention back to the villagers. "When did all this start?"

"Several years ago, when the moon fell under an evil spell." Moka clarified.

"What kind of spell?" asked Lucy. Sounding a little sceptical about the idea of the moon itself, somehow being cursed.

"I'm not sure. All we know is that one day it's colour began to change. Becoming an ominous purple."

"Wait, but it wasn't purple last night." Mentioned our drunken Dragonslayer. As if on cue, the clouds began to shift. Revealing the moon and, just like he said, it was indeed purple.

"Wow. It is purple." Lucy muttered.

"It's the curse." said the village leader, fright very clear in his voice. "Stand back. The change is upon us."

All of a sudden everyone started screaming in pain. It was then their bodies began to change. Twisting and morphing to resemble their demonic parts. After a minute, the transformations had stopped. All the villagers now looked just like demons.

"I'm sorry if our appearance frightens you." Moka apologized. As he now had purple, scaly skin, pointed ears and horns.

"Wow! You all look so cool! All those horns and spikes, so awesome!" Natsu hollered. Causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"He thinks we look cool?"

"Nobody's ever said that before."

"Natsu, your being insensitive! They don't want to look like this." Lucy scolded.

"Really? Well, sorry about that. Guess we should help them." All of his friends facepalmed at that. He'd already forgotten that, this was the reason they were there in the first place. The chief then continued.

"As you can see, whenever the light of the moon comes out, everyone in the village takes on a demon form. If this isn't a curse, then what is it? We'll return to normal when the sun rises, but there are some who lose their minds and never change back. All we can do for these poor souls is to put them to death." Everyone was shocked to hear this.

"But they may get better eventually!" Natsu protested.

"If we wait that long, they will kill us all." he then began to cry as he pulled out a photo. "We've tried to capture them, but they always break free. Once it takes hold there is no way to reverse it. This fowl curse has even forced me to kill my own son."

Letting the photo fall, everybody got a good look at the man in question. It was the same guy from the boat!

"But that's the guys from the boat!" Lucy pointed out. "But, we just saw-"

"SSSHHH." silenced Grey. "I get now why he disappeared on us. He's dead, but his soul can't rest in peace."

" _How'd he get such a small, and realistic painting?_ " Erdan thought to himself. The gravity of the situation not lost on him. But his curiosity was getting the better of him right now.

Moka then bowed his head to them. Tears still in his eyes. "Please lift the curse from our island. If you don't we may all fall victim to it."

"We're not going to let that happen!" shouted Natsu. "We can fix this. We promise you."

"There is only one way this curse can be lifted. The moon... the moon must be wiped, from the sky!" The Fairy Tail group deadpanned simultaneously.

After a little bit, everyone was shown to the hut where they'd be staying for the night.

"I never knew the moon could be so creepy." Happy said to himself.

"Hurry up and close the window!" Lucy shouted. "You heard what the chief said, we have to stay out of the moon light! You may not care, but I don't wanna risk turning into some freaky lookin monster!"

"I'm not sure about this job, guys." said the pyro wizard. Sounding more irritated the worried.

"How do they expect use to accomplish this?" asked Grey.

"I wonder how many punches it would take?" Natsu asked. "You think I can handle it?"

"Oh yeah. You go right ahead, pal. I'll even shout you up there, for free." Erdan said sarcastically, while gulping down a bottle of mead.

"Natsu, there isn't a wizard in the world strong enough to do that." said the blonde, as she shook her head.

"But that's what they hired us to do!" he objected. "If we back out now, it'll make Fairy Tail look bad!"

"What their asking for can't be done!" his rival countered, then asked. "How would you even get up there, anyway?"

"With Happy, duh."

"Say what?!" said cat shot back.

"How about this. We go searching around in the morning, and try to find the answer on the island first. Then, if nothing comes up, we try taking the moon out." everyone stared at the Dovahkiin funny, except Natsu.

"Did you not just hear me and Grey, Erdan? It can't be done!"

"If flame brain over here tried punching it sure. But shouting? Well, let's just say you'd be surprised what I've shouted away."

"Well, you kids have fun playing in make-believe land." Looking over her shoulder, Lucy saw that Grey had already stripped down to his boxers. "But I'm hitting the sack."

"Please don't take off any more." she pleaded.

"Who you calling kid? I'm pretty sure I'm the oldest one here!"

"All right! Our investigation starts tomorrow." Natsu added, before jumping into his sleeping mat. "Let's hit the sack."

"Aye, sir." Happy mimicked.

Lucy soon followed suit. However she didn't get to sleep long, as both young men next to her snored.

"How am I supposed to get any sleep, when the beast and the perv keep snoring?!" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Erdan. Still sitting there, still drinking. His helmet sitting right next to him.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

"Yes but what about you? Shouldn't you be trying to get some shut eye?"

"Not really. Every since I woke up in that carriage, I haven't really needed to sleep."

"Say what?" the more she learned about him, the more people like Natsu and Grey seemed normal.

"Regardless, if you need some help getting to sleep. I do know a special technique to help."

"Really? Please show me!" she pleaded. Making his way over, he stopped about a foot away from her.

"Ok, so the first step is not to move. If you do, there is a good change I will screw up. Can you do that?" he asked. And she nodded.

"You sure this will work?"

"Oh yeah. Almost always worked when me and my friends would go into the wilderness. Alright, now the first step is- WHACK!" Out of the blue he punched her right in the face. She then fell over, her eyes swirling as she lay there.

"Pisst. Hey Lucy, you still awake?" No response. "Told you it would work. Now, come back to me you delicious bottle of joy."

 **Done!** **Wow, this took way too long! Sorry about the wait by the way. I recently got a new job, and things were hectic there for a while. But things have calmed down a lot which finally gave me the freedom to finish this. I'll try my best to not make the next chapter take as long.**

 **I know Erdan didn't change that much this chapter, but there wasn't much he could. Going forward however is a different story. So be prepared for that. Also, I know one of you asked for a double pair. Here is my answer to that. If I did it will probably be with someone you don't expect.**

 **Don't really have much to say so I'll just do the traditional sign off.** **Make sure to leave me a review. Follow and favorite this story if your so inclined. And I'll see you all next time.**


	5. Galuna Island part 2

**Howdy, y 'all! So obviously I'm back with another chapter, if yah didn't notice. It's time for part 2 of my Galuna Island arc! Sorry for the wait folks. I had to think over some plot stuff, and it took longer to decide then I thought it would.** **One more thing. I realized I forgot to actually give a height for Erdan. Well to put it simply, he's nearly as tall as Laxus. You'd have to get them to stand back to back, in order to see a difference.** **That's really all there is to say... enjoy!**

As morning finally came, our team of misfit wizards were beginning their investigation. "What a wonderful day." Erdan said. All that alcohol last night putting him in a good mood.

"Yeah, wonderful for you maybe." Lucy grumbled.

"Are you still mad?"

"You punched me in the face! WHAT ELSE WOULD I FEEL?!"

He raised his hands in defence. "To be fair I did help you get to sleep like I promised. Plus, I healed your swollen face with my magic when you woke up. So I'd say we're square."

"Makes sense to me." Natsu stated plainly.

"Nobody was talking to you!" She told him. "Also, add extremly rare healing magic, to the every growing list of weird things about Erdan."

"I still don't get that. In Tamriel, healing magic was pretty common. Hell, the was an entire school dedicated to healing arts! It wasn't as widely respected as destruction but it was definitely still there." the familiar sound of a bell rang as everyone looked back, to see that Lucy had once again summoned Horologium. Only this time, she opened his compartment and climbed in herself.

"You think there is another way we can lift the curse?" asked the pyro wizard.

"Not like we have much of a choice. The villagers may think the moon is cursed, but everyone else likes it. And destroying it may really mess things up." Grey told him.

"Your right! Without the moon the tides would get all messed up, and the sky at night would be pitch black."

"Plus salmon would go extinct. And they're my favorite fish." Happy chimed it.

"Probably wouldn't be a problem, if you all had two of them like we do. One moon having freaks." Erdan mentioned.

"Will you all shut up! We don't know what's lurking out here, so we shouldn't draw any attention. The lady demands, impatiently." the celestial spirit told them for his mistress.

"You should walk on your own." Natsu told her.

"Look, this curse is freaking me out. We have no idea what we're up against and I'm scared. She says nervously."

"Are you kidding?! S-Class quests are the coolest!"

"I bet I could probably just freeze that stupid curse."

"Well, what I've found is that a good couple of whacks from my sword usually get's rid of these kinds of things. If not then a shout should fix it."

"You guys are idiots. She retorts disparagingly." from the tone in his voice Horologium thought the same thing.

Out of the blue everyone felt the ground shake. As well as the sound of large foot steps coming towards them. Looking behind them, everyone was flabbergasted to see what looked like a giant rat, wearing some type of maid outfit.

"What are you waiting for?! Beat it up you guys! She yells frantically."

Bringing his hands together, a rush of cold air burst out of Grey's hands. " **Ice-Make: Shield!** " a large barrier of ice formed out of thin air. Blocking the weird breath attack this thing was using. Unfortunately, all this "attack" turned out to be was it's, incredibly, bad breath. So the shield didn't actually stop it.

"Ah! Gross!" the three men yelled out. Natsu being effected worse then anyone due to his heightened sense of smell. Lucy and Happy had been hiding inside the clock spirit, however the smell was so bad. It forced him back into his own realm. Exposing the two inside to the smell.

The rat proceeded to laugh at their misery. Just as the others were about to make a break for it, Erdan rushed forward and sank his sword into it's leg. It's laugher was then replaced with a scream of pain. Looking down at him, the rat was not too happy. Sucking in, it was about to unleash another breath. That is until a fireball shot into it's mouth.

"Shut your Akatosh damn mouth!" The Dragonborn told it before continuing to slash at it. Emboldened by their friend, Natsu and Grey joined in.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " the pyro called out as he punched it in the head.

" **Ice-Make: Lance!** " Grey called out, as a barrage of lance shaped ice, hit various parts of the rat's body.

" **Yol Toor Shul!"** and with that the battle was over. The giant rat fell on it's back, unconscious.

"Oh, yeah!" the three cheered.

"I think we should keep moving." Lucy suggested. "Don't want to run into more of these things. " She shivered at the thought.

"Yeah, cool. Just give me a minute or two." Erdan said, as he held out his sword. Already trying to calculate how much leather he was going to get from this rat.

"We have a job to do yah dope! And I don't know about you. But I'd rather finish this, as soon as possible." She didn't want to take too long, and end up like the villagers.

"I SAID WAIT A MINUTE!"

"What are you even-"

" **AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!** " they heard the rat scream as blood began to fly.

"Oh shit! It's still alive?! Usually, they'd be dead if I hit them enough! Ah, well I'll finish you off SO JUST STOP SQUIRMING!" a large glob of blood hit Grey in the face. Causing the ice-make wizard to vomit.

After what felt like too long everyone continued on their way. The Earthlanders faces, slightly drained of colour. Erdan however was humming contently. Wearing a smile big enough to rival Natsu's usual grins. "Ah come on guys. It wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad?!" Lucy hollered. "You skinned that thing alive!"

"In my defence I started when I thought it was dead. And it would have been a lot sooner, had it not moved around so damn much."

"Let's just not talk about it and get back to our job." Grey suggested, flatly. Still recovering from the shock a little. Eventually, the group managed to find an old, worn down temple.

"This place it massive!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it's falling apart." Natsu continued.

"I wonder how old it is?" Grey wondered.

"I swear there had better not be any undead deeper in! Getting real tired of Draugr, in every fucking ruin I explore!" Erdan complained. Natsu then noticed something on the wall.

"Hum? What are those?"

"They're moons yeah dingus." our favorite Dragonborn pointed out.

"It makes sense. Galuna used to be called the island of the moon." The ice wizard said.

"A moon island and a moon curse, plus weird moon symbols? I'm starting to notice a pattern here." Lucy noted.

"Looks like we may have to destroy the moon after all. I'll start warming up my voice." She only sighed in responce.

Natsu, who had stopped paying attention, started to stomp on the floor. "Man, this place is a wreck. The floor doesn't even seem safe to walk on."

"Well, don't go stomping on it!" however, Lucy noticed a bit too late. Because immediately after, the floor gave way. Sending everyone into a freefall.

"Natsu, you idiot," Grey yelled. "look what you did!"

Just before hitting the ground, everyone heard. " **Feim Zii Gron!** " followed by rocks pilling onto them. A moment later, one of them shifted as Natsu's head popped out.

"Hey! Is everybody okay?" he asked frantically.

"I'd be better if you hadn't knocked down the floor!" the blonde retorted, glaring at her pink haired friend.

"Here's a thought. If you used your brain a little more, MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T CAUSE SO MUCH DESTRUCTION!" his rival yelled at him. "Hold on... where's Erdan?"

Looking around, they indeed could not see him. A second later Lucy felt rocks move under her. "Here I am!" speak of the devil and he shall appear! Erdan's head just shot out of the rocks! However, due to the exact place his head popped out from. Lucy's big chest ended up right in his face.

"Now this is something I could get used to." his muffled voice told them, as she shrieked from embarrassment.

"WATCH IT PERV!" She yelled before punching his head. But with his helmet still on, all she did was hurt herself. "OUCH!"

Everyone looked up to the massive hole they fell from. "Happy, do you think you could fly us back up?"

"No, sorry." the cat responded.

"So we're underneath the temple." Grey muttered to himself.

"Oh wow! It's a secret cave! Let's go check it out!" Natsu cheered as he ran off.

"Would you quit running around like a crazy person?!"

The rest of the gang followed him. Thankfully they found him not too far ahead. He was staring up at something, and they soon found out what. Sitting in the middle of this huge room was a giant chunk of ice. Inside said ice was an equally, giant demon! It was covered in grey scales, with claws and fangs, although it didn't seem alive or conscious.

"By Stendarr's beard." was all Erdan said. I mean, what else could be said? He'd never seen a Daedra that big.

"That's impossible." Grey whispered, stepping forward with absolute shock and horror written all over his face. "It's Deliora!"

"We can see it's a Daedra there buddy." Erdan told his friend. But he didn't even register his words.

"You know this thing?" Natsu asked. The sight of Grey losing his composure like this was very rare.

"T-there's no way..." he didn't hear this either as his arms were now shaking.

Lucy grabbed his shoulders. "Grey, try to calm down."

The ice wizard took a deep breath, but his eyes had a haunted look to them.

"Can you tell us about it?" Lucy asked gently.

"It's Deliora, the Demon of Destruction."

"Demon of Construction?" Natsu asked.

" **De** struction." Happy corrected.

"Why do you keep calling it that?" Erdan asked them.

"But why is it here?" Grey asked nobody in particular.

"Am I just not here?"

"It doesn't make any sense."

Erdan didn't know what a demon was. Is it some kind of animal? But despite whatever they were talking about, he wouldn't be surprised if this Daedra had something to do with the curse. Things tend to get crazy whenever Daedra get involved. Especially their princes. " _I'm guess Deliora is this things species. Or maybe it's personal name?_ "

The five of them then heard footsteps coming their way. Four went to hide behind some rocks. Erdan however whipped out a vile, filled with white liquid.

Two people walked into the cave. One of them way a fairly short young man with spiky blue hair, a green coat that went down to his knees and the thickest Akatosh damn eyebrows anyone had ever seen. The second was also a man, but all he wore was a pair of blue pants, no shirt. The weirdest thing about him though was that his face somewhat resembled that of a dog. Almost like they had somehow combined. He even had a pair of dog ears sticking out of his shaggy brown hair.

"The voices seem to be coming from here." Mr. Eyebrows said, then sighed. "I hate being awake during the day."

"So, Toby, were you effected by the Moon Drip? I mean, you got those pointy ears."

"I already told you, they're a fashion statement, you jerk!" his friend, called Toby, replied. Causing him to chuckle.

"I was just teasing you."

"Well you don't have to be so mean about it." Toby grumbled.

"Moon Drip," Lucy whispered. "could that be the name of the curse?"

"Yuka, Toby, something absolutely terrible has happened!"

A young woman suddenly walked in. She had violet-pink hair that was tied into pigtails, and wore a short, pink and black dress with white lace around the edges. She also wore black thigh-length boots and a scarf looking thing that looked like long feathers.

"What is it, Sherry?" asked Mr. Eyebrows, know known as Yuka.

"It's Angelica," Sherry said mournfully, while tears freely flowed down her face. "she's been killed, and I'm so very sad."

"You're moping because something killed your stupid pet rat!?" Toby barked.

It was then Erdan knew. That rat thing was theirs! And now her pelt was his.

"Angelica is not a rat," Sherry said fiercely. "she's a brave hunter, prowling the jungle to protect use. She is... was... _love._ "

"These guys are a bunch of weirdos," Lucy whispered. "especially the chick with the pet rat."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the trio. "Judging by their smells, they're not from around here."

"And they don't seem to have the demon curse." Happy pointed out.

"Intruders, you say?" Yuka's voice got everyone listening again.

"And it's almost time to start collecting moon light." Sherry sighed. "This is truly a tragic day. This news will displease the Cold Emperor. To help brighten his mood, we should find and eliminate these intruders. Yes, we'll give them, _love._ "

" _What's with this chick?_ " internally asked the Fairy Tail crew, minus Grey.

"Agreed." said Yuka with a with a sadistic smile. Toby only nodded.

All of a sudden, the three heard what sounded like someone talking far back into the cave, and rushed towards the voice.

"Nice job Happy." Lucy said, as the cat in question flew over with a rock in his paws.

"Actually I didn't do anything. I was going to throw a rock down that way, when I heard a voice." He explained.

"Then who...?"

"That was me." answered the disembodied voice of Erdan. Looking around, they didn't see him.

"Erdan? Where are you?" She asked.

"Beside you." looking beside herself. She didn't see anything. Reaching out her hand, she felt the hard and bumpy bones that comprised Erdan's armour.

"Wow! Your invisible?!" Natsu asked excitedly. "Teach me! Then I could totally get back at Erza." he proclaimed while swinging his fists.

"Afraid I'm like this because of a potion. Never learned the actual spell." immediately after saying that, the potion wore off. Returning our Drunken Dragonborn to the visual spectrum.

"I hope you don't use those things for anything pervy." the blonde remarked. Erdan only gave her a cheeky smile.

Natsu sighed. "Man, this mission just keeps raising more questions."

"Aye," Happy agreed. "like, who's this Cold Emperor."

"Don't know. But for the sounds of it, he's probably our main bad guy." Erdan deduced.

Grey, meanwhile, was still off in his own little world. "Deliora… what could they want with it? And how the hell did they even bring it here?"

"Was it hidden somewhere?" Lucy asked.

"It was sealed in a glacier up on the northern continent. Over a decade ago, this immortal demon tore through Isvan. Countless people lost their lives. The woman who taught me to use my magic, my master Ur, gave up everything to seal it away."

Grey's fist trembled as cold air, radiated off it. "I don't know if it has anything to do with the curse. But what I do know is that it doesn't belong here. This Cold Emperor, we have to find out who it is! If they tarnish my master's legacy, they're gonna regret the day they were born!"

After a few moments, Lucy asked the question on everybody's mind. "Do you really think this demon has something to do with the curse?"

"I wouldn't be suprised if it did." Grey answered. "That thing may be encased in ice, but it's still alive."

"Alright! Give me a crack at it. I ain't afraid of no stinking demon!" Natsu said. Being his normal battle hungery self. All of a sudden Grey punched him in the face hard enough that he was knocked off his feet. Looking pissed while he did so.

"Grey just punched Natsu!" Happy proclaimed.

"I'm guessing that's pretty common." Erdan assumed.

"What the heck man?! What you hit me for?!"

"I don't want you or your fire anywhere near it! If that ice melts and Deliora if revived, there isn't anything any of us could do."

" _Bet I could kill it._ " Erdan thought to himself.

"Come on man. Do you really think a chunk of ice that big would be so easy to melt?" Natsu reasoned. He stopped for a moment to consider his friends words.

"... No."

"Hey, are you okay?" Lucy asked him.

"I'm the one who got punched for no reason! Watch your temper man!"

Happy appeared from behind a rock. "Please, your one to talk."

"Many years ago, my master, Ur, cast a powerful spell on this demon called Iced Shell. Sealing it in a form of ice that can't be melted. It's so powerful, that even the most powerful flame spells have no effect on it." Grey explained.

"Then why bring it here?" Erdan asked. "If the stuff can't melt, why go through the trouble?"

"I don't know."

"Well maybe they didn't know? Maybe they brought it here to try and melt it." Lucy theorized.

"BUT WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT?!" the ice wizard snapped.

"Uh, I have no idea." She was a little scared by Grey's demeanour.

"We need answers. Let's go find those guys." Natsu said.

"No!" Grey told them.

"We're going to stay till the moon comes out."

"The moon! But it's the middle of the afternoon!" Natsu complained.

Erdan however pointed out, "Actually bud, it's not even the afternoon yet. We got up pretty early. So it's more like ten thirty-ish."

"Even worse!"

"I don't care! Look, I have a feeling that this curse and Deliora are somehow connected. Plus I heard those guys from earlier talking about collecting moonlight."

"I heard that too." Lucy told him. "Guess waiting till nightfall, is the only way we're going to learn anything."

"I'M NOT WAITING! We have work to do!" the pyro yelled. Despite his protesting though, he fell asleep in like five minutes.

"Well that was fast."

"Aye."

While everyone waited, they tried to keep themselves occupied. Which mainly consisted of them sitting on rocks, while trying to keep boredom away. All except Erdan who was examining Deliora. More specifically the ice around it.

"Geez, I'm so bored." The blonde moaned.

"Aye." Happy agreed. Grey had been quiet the entire time. Obviously deep in thought. Lucy then decided to see what her newest drunken friend was up to.

"Yo Erdan! What're ya doing?"

"Examining the ice."

"Ok... Why are you examining it?"

"Well from what Grey described, this stuff reminds me an awful lot of something from back home." he then pulled out a blue rock of some kind. However, upon closer examination, it turned out to be some kind of weird ice.

"This stuff is called Stalhrim. It's a special magic ice that doesn't melt, and is stronger then steel." both she and the cat stared in awe at the substance.

"That stuff sounds amazing. And I guess I can see why the Iced Shell would remind you of it."

"Yeah. Now let's see how similar they really are." putting the Stalhrim away. He immediately pulled out a pickaxe. It was black in colour, had weird markings all over it and looked very old, ancient even. Everyone immediately knew what the Dragonborn was attempting to do. Even Grey took notice. However, they all doubted it would actually do anything. I mean if the stuff could resist any conceivable fire spell, surely an old pickaxe would fail to break it. Hell it would probably break itself.

" _Crack!_ " everyone's eyes went wide as a piece of the ice did in fact break off. Grey immediately got up and bolted towards Erdan. Delivering one heck of a right hook. This caused him to stumble a bit.

"YOU GET THAT THING AWAY FROM HER!" he screamed at him.

"Geez man! I just wanted a small piece! Also, what did you mean by "her"?" he asked, while putting the chunk of ice and the pickaxe, behind his back.

"I... I..." Grey didn't answer. Instead he walked back over to his rock and sat down again.

Walking back over to were Natsu was. The blonde, the cat and the boozer talked a bit. "Overreact, much." Erdan complained.

"Aye." Happy agreed. "But what was with calling that demon a she? I thought Deliora was a guy."

"I have a sneaking feeling Grey wasn't referring to the demon." Lucy theorized. She then gave Erdan a knowing glare. "And just what were you thinking, trying to break that ice? What if that thing got out?!" the thought of having to fight Deliora terrified her.

"Even if it did I've beaten Daedra before. This one is just a bit bigger then normal, is all."

"Yeah, sure buddy." She said deadpanned.

"But I have!"

Suddenly, and idea popped into Lucy's head.

"I know what will cheer everybody up! **Open Gate of The Harp Constellation: Lyra!** " after the usual puff of smoke, and bell sound. Standing before them was a young woman with waist length strawberry blonde hair that curled at the end, a pink bonnet also rested on top of her head. Her cheeks had round blush marks, and she wore a long dress with heart prints by her waist. She wears leather shoes as well. She has small white wings and a large harp on her back.

"Oh wow, it's so good to see you again Lucy!" Lyra proclaimed happily.

"Hey Lyra!"

"Say, why don't you call me out more often? I'd love you help you out more. But you ignore me meanie."

"Meanie, hu? Your the one who told me your only available three days a month." the spirit gasped.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Great another weirdo." Happy muttered.

"So what do you want me to sing Lucy? Any requests?" Lyra asked.

"Nope. Choose whatever you want."

"Do you know any songs about fish?!"

"Yeah, yeah. You can sing all your fishy songs later." Erdan interrupted. "First Lucy, I want to prove to you that I have killed Daedra before."

"That's not what I mean- AAAAAAHHHHHH!" she and Happy both screamed when Erdan pulled out something grotesque. It looked like a heart, but there were more arteries and it was deep red.

"See, daedra heart, boom! Ripped it right out of a Dremora's chest." he told them proudly.

"WHY DO YOU CARRY BODY PARTS AROUND WITH YOU?! FIRST THE RAT SKIN, NOW THIS?!" Lucy hollered in disgust. Even Lyra wasn't looking so hot.

"For crafting, duh. Do you **not** carry that kind of stuff?"

"Of course I don't! Now just put that thing away!"

"Alright, alright." as he turned to sit on a nearby rock something weird happen. It was incredibly subtle, but he felt the heart gave a single weak beat. What's even stranger was that it did so just as it passed by Lyra. He shot a quick glance to the heart then the spirit, before putting the organ back into his inventory.

"If you need me, I'll be right here." he said as his eyes went cloudy again.

"Ah geez. There he goes again." she complained.

"Your friend is a bit of an oddball Lucy." Lyra said flatly.

"That's everyone in this crazy guild."

After many hours the cave suddenly filled with purple light. Waking up everyone who had been sleeping. This was also about the time Erdan snapped out of his trance. "What the heck is going on?!" Happy asked.

"Look!" everyone looked up and saw a stream of purple light shin on Deliora.

Erdan squinted his eyes, as he recognized it. "Wait, isn't that moon light?"

The group made their way out of the cave and climbed up the stairs. Getting onto the roof, everyone saw a bunch of people in robes and masks preforming some sort of ritual. Moon light beaming down into a purple magic circle.

"What are they doing?" asked Lucy.

"Heck if I know." answered Natsu.

"I see so that's what their doing." Lyra, who had not gone back to her own world, muttered. It was loud enough for the others to hear and their attention turned to her.

"Do you know this spell Lyra?"

"Yes although I have never seen it used. It's called Moon Drip."

"Moon Drip?"

"Yes. It's a spell used to gather and focus moon light. Most likely they're using it, to try and melt the ice surrounding that demon in order to revive it."

"BUT THEY CAN'T!" Grey countered, baring his teeth. "The Iced Shell can't be melted!"

"I'm afraid that's not entirely true. While it is very strong, concentrated moon light can break any spell."

"Oh no." Happy said frightfully.

"Those idiots!" Grey growled. "They've never witnessed the power of Deliora!"

"It's possible that what happened to the villagers is a byproduct of this spell." Lyra continued. "They may not have been targeted intentionally. Consintrated moon light can have all sorts of effects on ones body."

"I'll make them pay!" Natsu swore before getting a swift elbow to the face, by Lucy. In order to stop him from just charging in.

"Someone's coming." True to her words someone did approach. He wore a blue outfit with a white cloak, armoured leggings and a demonic-looking helmet. Yuka, Sherry and Toby followed behind.

Erdan, being the master blacksmith he was, thought the armour looked shabby and mainly for show. However he did like the look of that helmet. The cloak too.

" _Maybe I should get one._ " he thought to himself.

"What a waste," Yuka said, "I wasted so much sleep, and all for nothing. We searched all day for the intruders, but we never found a trace of them."

"Maybe there wasn't any!" Toby yelled.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, Cold Emperor." Sherry said to the masked man. "We thought we had an intruder earlier today, but we couldn't find any. We cannot speak of love in this situation."

"Good. All this talk about love is weirding me out." Erdan whispered.

"Shh!" Lucy shushed him.

"Intruders?" the Cold Emperor said in a flat voice.

Natsu and Erdan noticed how Grey stiffened when he heard the voice.

"Has Deliora been awakened?" the Cold Emperor questioned.

"It should be either tonight or tommorrow, sir." Sherry answered.

"Which one, girl?!" Toby asked impatiently.

"The time has almost come." he said with a smile. "If do you see those intruders again, kill them. I don't want anyone getting in my way."

"It must've been the villagers." Sherry summarized. "They're the only other people on the island."

"Then go destroy the village!" the Cold Emperor commanted.

"Yes, sir." all three said at once, bowing before their master.

Everyone felt like their blood had turned to ice. This guy was a willing to murder everyone in the village, on the grounds that they **might** have seen the frozen monster?!

"What?!" Natsu snapped angrily.

"B-but..." Lucy looked worried. "the villagers had nothing to do with this!"

"Yeah, we have to stop them."

The Cold Emperor smirked. "It's a shame there has to be bloodshed."

"That voice..." Grey murmured. "no... it can be..."

"Screw it. I'll save the sneaking for thieves and elves." as Erdan jumped onto the rock they all had been hiding behind, the sound of his armour alerted the bad guys. But before they could do or say anything, Erdan took a deep breath and roared. He didn't use any words of power like before. Instead it was just a raw, primal roar that didn't sound human at all.

Even though most didn't picked up on it, Natsu did. That roar carried the unmistakeable essence of a dragon! One hundred percent confirming for him what Erdan had told the guild. It also caused him to cover his ears, along with his friends. Least they all go deaf.

Not only was it loud, but it actually shook the entire temple! As well as knocked everybody in front of him on their asses. Stopping the ritual in it's tracks.

"Ahrg!" Toby screamed as he rolled around on the ground, while clutching his ears in pain. "Too, loud!"

"If you wanna party then we're the ones you want! Be warned though, I always party hardy." the Dragonborn boasted.

"Guess stealth is out of the question at this point." Lucy stated as she got up. Her ears still ringing. "Warn us next time you dolt!"

"I wanna help too Lucy!" Lyra said. "Want me to sing?"

"No, I want you to go back." She deadpanned.

"Ahh... your no fun." Lyra said, holding her cheeks. In a puff of pink smoke, she vanished and returned to the spirit world.

As the villains recovered from their slight case of tinnitus, Sherry spotted the guild mark on Erdan's arm.

"I know that mark, they're from Fairy Tail!"

"What?" Toby asked. Still not being able to hear.

"Interesting, those villagers must have gone to the magical guilds for help." Yuka surmised.

"Don't worry about them." The Cold Emperor replied calmly. Despite his clear disorientation. "Go eradicate the village."

"What?!" Lucy gasped.

"But why." Natsu asked, equally suprised.

"Anyone who stands in my way deliberately or not is my enemy." The masked man stated, clenching his fist for emphasis.

"Have it your way." Erdan said sternly as he drew Leech Fang, before rushing them along with Natsu while Grey jumped into the air.

"I'm gonna stop you here and now!" Grey cried. As he landed, he slammed his hands into the ground creating a shockwave of ice that forced the Emperor and his lackeys to jump back.

The Emperor, however, summoned an icy blue magic circle in his right hand. When he landed, he slammed his hand against the stone ground, creating a wave of his own that was equally as powerful as Grey's. The two ice-walls met head-on and cancelled each other out.

"He's an ice wizard too?!" Happy shouted, shocked.

Grey stepped back as he glared daggers at the masked villain. "Lyon." he growled.

"Lyon?" Lucy repeated.

"What kind of stupid name is Lyon?" Erdan mocked.

"Lyon," Grey continued, his voice filled with frustration and anger. "how could you? Do you have any idea what you're doing?!"

"Oh, Grey." the now identified man, said nonchalantly. "It's be quite a while, hasn't it?"

Lucy and Happy gasped, surprised the two actually knew each other.

"Why would you revive Deliora?!"

"To think that **you** were one of the wizards sent to this island to help those poor villagers." Lyon said, ingnoring his question. "Did you come here knowing you would find me? Or is this all just a coincidence? Not that it makes any difference to me."

"An acquaintance of yours, Cold Emperor?" Yuka asked.

"Do as you were ordered. I'll handle the intruders myself."

"Yes, sir!" two of them said.

"What?!" Toby asked again. Sherry grabbed onto his hair, before they dashing off.

"Hey, get back here!" Natsu yelled, running towards Lyon.

"No! Natsu, don't get near him!" Grey warned. With panic in his eyes.

Lyon didn't even bother to look at him. Instead, he merely raised his hand, and a sphere of spiked ice engulfed the Dragon Slayer's torso, upper arms and thighs.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out.

"Happy, get Lucy out of here!" Grey yelled.

"Aye!" the cat sprouted wings and picked her up by the back of her shirt. Despite her protests.

Gray held out his arms and unleashed another wave of ice at the masked wizard who simply held out his right arm and created a domed shield, blocking Grey's attack.

"Alright, out of the way pretty boy! It's my turn." Erdan shouted, before charging. Completely unfazed by this, the evil ice mage raised his arm and attempted the same thing he had done before.

" **Tiid Klo Ul!** " all of a sudden the Dragonborn seemed to gain a massive amount of speed. He avoided the attack, which shocked both ice wizards. Then, before he could blink, Lyon found himself off the ground, his body spinning backwards. Time seemed to slow as he saw a sword coming straight for his neck. Reacting quickly, Lyon raised his hand and created a thick chunck of ice to block it. It worked although he did still go flying into a wall because of the strength behind the blow. Creating spiderweb style cracks along it.

"Good reflexes." Erdan complemented. "Most don't see that move coming till it's too late."

Lyon groaned as he picked himself up. "YOU INSOLENT LITTLE! Were you attempting to kill me just now?!"

"Well that depends. Would cutting off you head, kill you? Because that **is** what I was doing." he replied while twirling his sword.

The Cold Emperor was silent for a moment, before he began to chuckle. "Ha ha ha ha! Your an even bigger fool, then that ridiculous armour makes you look. I'm far stronger then you realize. While I admit you gave me a scare, someone like you could never hope to end my life!"

He continued on with his little "I'm better then you" speech, however Erdan had stopped paying attention, the moment Lyon had made fun of his armour.

"Why you little!" he shouted in anger before running up and punching him to the ground. Breaking his helmet, revealing his spiky silver hair and dark eyes.

"Now listen up you little shit! You can mock me, my family, my friends and even my honor if I had any. But nobody, and I mean nobody, mocks my craftsmanship!" Raising his sword high. Erdan brought it down and sank the sharp bone sword into Lyon's left shoulder.

He screamed in pain, before it quickly changed to anger. Taking his right arm Lyon placed it on the Dragonborn's chest before letting loose an- " **Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!** "

Out of the magic circle came a large tiger made out of ice! The force being released, knocking him backwards and flat onto his back. This also had the added bonus of removing his sword from Lyon's shoulder. What surprised Erdan the most however was that it moved just like a real tiger. Now he was pinned down, with a beast made of ice trying to gnaw at him.

" **Yol Toor Shul!** " with that shout the entire top half of the ice tiger melted. Leaving Erdan wet, but okay. "Gonna take more then your parlour tricks you little ice bit-"

" **Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!** " A giant serpentine-dragon appeared underneath him and launched the Nord into the air. It then opened it's jaw, and bite into him.

"Is this all you got?!" Erdan yelled. His voice muffled a bit.

"You have bothered me long enough. Now, be gone!" the dragon spun in place for a bit, before opening it's mouth and sending the Dragonborn flying.

"Cowardly piece of crap! Get back here and fight like a man you milk drinking son of a giant-" Was all they heard before he got too far away.

"Erdan!" Natsu shouted, with worry in his voice, before turning and glaring at Lyon. "You bastard! I'll show you as soon as I get out of this ice. I'll burn you to a-"

Out of nowhere, Grey kicked the Fire wizard over. Sending him rolling down the temple. This confused the other ice mage.

"How cruel. Wasn't he one of you allies?" He questioned while freezing his wound, to stop any more blood loss.

"Please. We both know you could blow up that ice with one spell."

"So you decided to send him out of the range of my magic. That was a very cleaver move. But your an even bigger fool then I thought, if you think you can beat me alone."

"I wouldn't be so sure. From the looks of it, Erdan did a number on that left arm of your. I bet you can't even move it."

As much as he hated to admit it, Grey was right. After what that buffoon did, he couldn't even make a first, much less use his arm in a fight.

"You might as well give up Lyon. You've lost the use of one arm and single handed ice-make magic is too imbalanced."

"If you believe that the lose of one arm is enough to secure a victory, you're dead wrong. And besides, I surpassed our dear master's skill level a long time ago. I can do things nobody else can. Here, let me show you." raising his good arm, a magic circle appeared over it.

"Your going down Lyon!" Bringing his hands together a magic circle appeared behind him.

 **...**

Meanwhile out at sea. A pirate ship was sailing towards the curse island. On board, ever single crew member except the captain was on the ground. Moaning and groaning after the beating they had received.

"Uh... why do you want to go to Galuna Island? Yar, it's scary!" The Captain asked the person that forcefully commandeered his ship.

"Just shut up and steer!" commanded a familiar female voice.

"Yah know, if yah drop us off somewhere you can have the boat. Please, I'm begging yah lady! I've heard that island is cursed and anyone who steps foot on it's soil turns into a demon."

"I will take that chance."

"B-but why do yah want to go there?!" he asked, panic in his voice.

"Because when rules are broken, the guilty must be punished." Erza Scarlet told him. An air of authority surrounding her. All of a sudden, the four crew members that she beat up came running with hearts in their eyes

"She's so cool!"

"And hot too!"

"We don't like rule breakers, either."

"We'll help you find them if you want."

"Sure, now let's hurry." Erza said, nonchalantly.

"Yar, I wanna help too!" The Captain told her. Falling for Erza out of nowhere just like his crew. "I'll brave that scary island for you. Listen up yah scallywags! Raise the sails, and set course for the cursed island of Galuna!"

 **...**

Back with the dueling ice mages, things were really heating up.

" **Ice-Make: Lance!** " Grey sent a volley of ice spears towards his old friend, who managed to dodge. The battle had taken more out of them then it looked. Lyon silently cursed his limp arm.

" _If it wasn't for that fool, he'd be finished by_ _now!_ " indeed, it's lack of movement was making it harder to counter Grey's own moves. Still, despite the handicap, he was winning.

" **Ice-Make: Eagle!** " a swarm of eagle shaped ice shot out of his magic circle. Grey tried to block it with his ice shield, when they suddenly changed course. Going over the shield and hitting him. He screamed in pain as they hammered him.

"Pathetic. While your specialty was making inanimate objects, static Ice-Make magic. Mine was making living creature, active Ice-Make magic. Did you forget my ice has the ability to move?"

Gritting his teeth, Grey brought his hand together and slammed them onto the ground. " **Ice-Make:** **Geyser!** "

A huge tower of jagged ice shot out of the ground, consuming Lyon along the way. This didn't do much though. The evil ice wizard simply busted out of it. He was about to mock his opponent again, but he had vanished.

" **Ice-Make: Hammer!** " he heard from his left side. Lyon tried to intercept but thanks to the extra time needed to move, he failed and was hit. Sending him flying and crashing through a broken pillar.

"Give up already, Lyon! Your too badly hurt to fight. You can't win!"

He didn't respond. Instead he gritted his teeth, and slammed his hand down. " **Ice-Make: Ape!** " a large gorilla made of ice shot out from under Grey. Delivering a heck of an uppercut, which knocked him off his feet. It then used it's other arm to hit him with a strong left hook. Sending him flying.

"Don't be absurd! If it wasn't for your friend, you wouldn't even be able to touch me. It's clear that nothing has changed. I'm still the superior wizard. I was even able to master single handed Ice-Make magic, while you still have to rely on two hands."

Grey weakly got up, his body shaking a bit. "I don't understand. None of this makes any sense! Why are you trying to revive Deliora after all it's done?!"

"As a child I only dreamt of one thing." he answered, in a monotoned voice. "The day I would surpass our beloved master, Ur. But you ruined it for me Grey!" his voice started to show signs of anger now.

"After she died I thought my lifelong dream of surpassing her was dead. Until I realized, there was a way. If I can defeat Deliora, a demon so strong even Ur couldn't beat it, then it will prove that I have surpassed her. My dream will finally become a reality!"

"Listen to me! That thing destroyed everything we cared about. And you want to bring it back, just to prove how strong you are?! That's insane! Please, you can't do this!" that comment immediately caused Lyon's face to contort in rage. He summoned a swarm of ice under his opponent. Which stabbed and sliced into him.

"Please, you can't do this?! Really?!" a horde of ice eagles came next. Ramming into Grey hard enough to knock him onto his back.

"Funny you should say that. If you recall, those were the exact words we said to you, right before you went to fight Deliora! It's your fault Ur died! But you don't seem even the slightest bit remorseful over that fact. I can't even stand you mentioning her name anymore! Begone!"

Another ice dragon burst forth, from his magic circle. Slamming into Grey and sending him off the temple. Taking a few breaths to calm himself. Lyon started making his way back into the temple. Clutching his arm, which was throbbing in pain. Not only from the stabbing, but the massive hit it took a few minutes ago. All the while swearing to get even with that armoured buffoon.

 **Finished! Holy crap, this was way to long a wait. I am so sorry about that by the way. I hate that it took so long to complete this. I prey I can get the next chapter out sooner.**

 **But beyond that a lot happened. Angelica is dead (and will be strips of leather soon), Lyon was basically crippled and we just learned a very interesting fact about Iced Shell. Guess it's not so invulnerable after all, hu? What will he do with this chunk? Your just going to have to wait and find out. That's all I have to say so make sure to drop a review, thank you all for sticking with me and I'll catch you all next time.**


End file.
